


My Hero

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: CEO Raphael Santiago, CEO/Photographer Magnus Bane, Crime Scene Unit Maia Roberts, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Jace Herondale, Detective Lydia Branwell, Doctor Catarina Loss, Editor in Chief Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis, F/M, Fashion Designer Clary Fairchild, M/M, Medical Examiner Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: The story follows the relationship from early on of Alec Lightwood, NYPD Homicide Detective, and Magnus Bane, fashion magazine photographer. They are quite different, yet perfect for each other. There is family, friendship, angst, love, and much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this summary is vague, but I am not entirely sure where this is completely going yet. I have an outline and I love the Cop!Alec world. I expect this to be my longest project and I'm going to see where it takes me. I am a huge fan of true crime and crime dramas so I may use this fic to expand those interests as well. I am definitely open to suggestions so feel free to comment what you think!
> 
> I should also add that the Izzy and Alec relationship will probably be very prominent in this fic. I am a huge fan of their sibling relationship and feel that they are often overshadowed by the Alec/Jace relationship. As a big sister who is incredibly close with her little brother, I am drawn to them. I can't help it lol!

“Sarge, there’s a woman on line two for you,” a uniform said from the doorway of Alec’s office. Alec gave a wave towards the door as acknowledgement. He had not expecting any calls so he was hoping it wasn’t another situation requiring his department. 

“Homicide, Sergeant Lightwood speaking,” Izzy heard a deep voice say on the other end of the phone. It was the first time she had heard her brother use his new title since his commission ceremony last weekend. Alec had been promoted from detective to sergeant of NYPD Homicide only after serving two tours in Afghanistan as a Captain of the Army Special Forces. She hadn’t stopped talking about how proud she was of her hero. 

“Wow, big brother, the new title suits you so well. How is your day going?” she asked excitedly. She had an early break before her first meeting and talked to Alec on the phone at least once a day so she was just checking in. 

“Hey Iz, nothing too crazy over here today yet. How goes the editing today?” Alec asked his sister, editor in chief of leading fashion magazine, Shadow World. He heard Izzy scoff on her end. 

“Alec, for the last time, just because my title is editor in chief, it doesn’t mean I sit around and actually edit all day,” Alec laughed in response as he loved teasing his little sister. He was truthfully so proud of her for being promoted to editor in chief so young. The Lightwood kids have worked hard to be where they are because of their support for each other. 

“I know, Iz, I know, I love your reaction to much to pass it up,” Alec paused for her little giggle, then continued, “anyway, I was meaning to call because I wanted to ask if you could get an hour for lunch on Friday instead of our normal 30 minutes. I, uh, want to...um..” 

“Big brother, out with it, what’s wrong...by the angel, are you inviting Mother? Alec, I swear, I won’t eat lunch with you for a month if you’re bringing Mom!” Izzy responded, assuming her brother was trying to get her and their mother to rekindle whatever there is to fix again. Izzy had Robert and Alec had Maryse, that’s how it had been for some time now. Jace, of course, was loved by everyone no matter what. Max’s death and Alec’s sexuality had created a bit of a divide in the family which was nurtured by the siblings to keep the family together. 

“Isabelle, enough! Just give me a second,” Alec huffed before getting up to close his office door. He needed some more privacy and a second to breathe. “Okay, listen, I am not inviting Mom, you know I wouldn’t do that to you without getting your permission. I, uh, actually have someone that I want you to meet.” Alec held his breath, waiting for the freak out that was going to come from his sister. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Are you asking me to come to lunch so I can meet your boyfriend?!” Alec could feel the blush creeping up his face. Izzy was actually bouncing with excitement waiting for her brother’s answer. Alec came out before he went to the police academy, right after Max died. He told the family that he knew Max would have wanted him to be himself because Max was the only one who knew the truth. Since then, Alec has not had a boyfriend or even really attempted to date due to his father’s less than kind reaction and the impending embarrassment from his fellow officers. The thought of her brother being happy enough with someone to introduce the guy to Izzy meant something. 

“Yes, Iz, I want to bring my boyfriend to lunch, is that okay?” Alec asked shyly and quietly, clearly worried what his sister will say. 

“Absolutely, it’s okay, big brother! Alec, I am so happy for you and I would never want you to hide it from me. Have you introduced him to anyone yet?” Izzy asked, secretly hoping for the answer to be no. 

“Of course not, Iz. I can’t imagine telling anyone before you. You’re my person, baby sister,” Alec confessed. He saw another uniform walking towards his office with Jace, disappointed that he would have to end this conversation soon. 

Izzy thought she might cry, “I love you so much, big brother. I can’t wait for Friday. Lunch at our normal place?” she asked. 

“I love you too, hermana. And obviously, where else who we go?,” Alec laughed, “Iz, as much as I wish I could keep you on the line all day, I have two people outside my office and Jace may come barging in soon.” Alec held up his finger to the door asking for another minute. 

“Are you going to tell Jace? Should I put the lunch on his calendar too?” Izzy had a calendar for all of her people as she was the ultimate planner. 

“I just want you to come first. I know you will be honest with me and I love Jace, but he will lie and tell me whatever I need to hear to keep the relationship going. I’ll tell him as soon as I have your opinion. Plus the whole precinct would know before shift change if I told Jace,” Alec said with a smirk on his face. He heard Izzy chuckle before she replied. 

“You are so right. If you want, Simon and I are having Jace and Clary over for dinner tonight and you are more than welcome. I just added it to your calendar. I’ll talk to you later, big brother. Go keep New York safe, love you,” Izzy was hoping Alec would come tonight so they could have a moment alone so she could get more information out of him. 

“I’m out of leftovers so I might have to take you up on that, Iz. Keep up that editing over there, love you too,” Alec responded as he hung up then motioned for the line of people outside to come in. Jace was the first to enter.

“Please tell me we don’t have another case on top of everything else,” Jace pleaded while placing a full coffee mug on Alec’s desk. 

“Nope, just my daily phone call with Izzy. We had some important stuff to talk about today, you know her, have to plan for everything” Alec said trying to said casual so Jace wouldn’t question too much. 

“Oh man, do I ever? I’ve gotten three calendar notifications today just for our dinner tonight which I see you are coming to now. She roped you into that, huh?” Jace laughed as he grabbed a file off Alec’s desk to read through. 

“You know I can’t say no to her,” Alec raised an eyebrow and grabbed the file out of Jace’s hand. “Alright, let’s go, time for assignments. Everyone on the floor,” Alec addressed the bullpen as he walked out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec walked up to Izzy’s building and buzzed for the door to be unlocked. He turned quickly reaching for his gun when a hand tapped his shoulder. Jace pulled Clary back behind him at Alec’s reaction. Alec relaxed and huffed sigh as the sight of the couple. 

“By the angel, Clary, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on him if you want to live?” Jace laughed as he smiled at his fiance. Clary smiled wide as Alec pulled her in for a hug. 

“Hey, leave him alone! He would take down anyone who even looked at us wrong,” Clary justified as she flicked Jace’s ear. Alec laughed yet again watching the interaction. 

“Can we go back to when you two hated each other? It was not as bad as being teamed up on,” Alec rolled his eyes at his brother and offered his arm to Clary who gladly accepted as they heard the door unlock and Izzy’s voice calling them up. Jace scoffed, “Seriously!”

Izzy heard muffled complaints obviously coming from Jace down the hall. She opened the door to see her big brother arm-in-arm with her best friend with a pouting Jace trailing behind them. The sight warmed her heart and made her chuckle at the same time. 

“Big brother, I’m so glad you decided to come!” Izzy reached out to hug Alec who wrapped her in a huge bear hug, slightly pulling her off the floor as he always did. He kissed her on the top of her head and looked down at her while still holding her.   
“You know I can’t say no to you, Iz. I wouldn’t miss it,” Alec said sweetly as he heard Clary aww behind him while Jace was complaining yet again about being ignored causing everyone to let out another laugh. “Come on, brother, let’s get you some attention before you pout yourself to death.” The ladies giggled as Izzy pulled Clary in the loft leaving Alec to cheer up Jace. 

The group settled down to dinner after also greeting Simon, Izzy’s husband, who was serving the dinner he had prepared. The conversation was good and they had all been enjoying each other for about an hour. Izzy stood up to start clearing the table bringing Alec immediately to his feet to help her. She smiled knowing that she was about to get her time alone to question her brother on the new man in his life. Izzy motioned for everyone else to stay put which they all had expected. This was always how dinners went; everyone knew that Alec and Izzy had their needed alone time to speak about whatever they were dealing with. 

The pair had gotten back into the kitchen to set the dishes down in the sink. Izzy turned to Alec and grabbed his forearms to stop him and pull his focus. “Okay, I was patient, now spill it.” 

“Whatever do you mean, dear sister,” Alec joked as he leaned back against the opposite counter knowing that Izzy would jump up to sit across from him on the other counter. 

“Come on, hermano, I need something. Anything! I know I won’t get his name, but it’s Tuesday, you know I will die if I have to wait until lunch on Friday,” she was giving Alec her best puppy eyes knowing he couldn’t resist her. “You even said earlier that you can’t say no.”

Alec sighed knowing he would have to say something. He took a deep breath before confessing to Izzy, “Well, he, uh, is intelligent and funny, asked about me, genuinely, and didn’t talk about my...body the whole time. He didn’t freak out about the whole ex-military, homicide detective thing which was definitely, uh, new. We talk constantly, honestly...he is so easy to open up to. I, um, I trusted him right away which scared me. He asked about my family and said I was endearing, not...intimidating..like I normally get when I talked about you guys. Oh...and his eyes...my God, his eyes are gorgeous.” Alec finished looking back up to Izzy since he admitted everything while staring at the floor to hide his blush. 

Izzy met him with the most tear-filled, loving gaze as she had to breathe a bit before responding. She hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around Alec. “Oh, big brother, you got it bad for this guy. I am so happy for you. He sounds amazing.” Alec smiled as he held Izzy close. Their moment was broken when Jace walked in to refill drinks. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Jace asked noticing the tears in their sister’s eyes and Alec’s tight grip on her. “No one is dying, right?”

Alec laughed and wiped Izzy’s fallen tears under her eyes being mindful of her makeup. She smiled up at him again. “No dying, not on my watch,” Alec said firmly in response with a smirk on his face knowing Jace would drop it until they were ready to talk. 

“Good, I don’t expect anything less,” Jace winked their way and the siblings chuckled before handing Alec a beer and heading back to the dining room. As soon as he was out of the kitchen, Alec took Izzy’s hands in his and turned back to her. 

“I can’t wait for Friday, baby sister,” Alec smiled a huge grin and Izzy could feel her heart warm at that look. A look for her eyes only and was pretty rare for her usually stoic brother. 

“Me too,” Izzy whispered as she took Alec’s hand and led him back to the table to sit next to her. It was going to be a long couple days.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good afternoon, Miss Isabelle! Your usual table?” Izzy heard when she walked in. She turned quickly towards the counter saying hello to the owner, Lily Chen. “Where is the detective? You are never here before him!”

Izzy laughed, “Hello, Lily. Alec is on his way, we are taking a long lunch today. He is bringing a friend,” using a teasing tone at the word friend causing the other woman to giggle. 

“Oh my, the day has finally come. Bless Raziel,” Lily replied bring both women to laughing grins again. Izzy followed Lily to the back of the restaurant to the Lightwood’s Friday table that already had their drinks and menus. “I’ll get another place setting and lookout for this friend you speak of.” 

Izzy just smiled back and pulled out her phone to text Alec. He must have gotten held up at the precinct because her brother is notoriously on time for everything unless he gives warning. Just then, her phone lit up displaying a message saying Alec had made an arrest and was on his way now. Now that she wasn’t worried about his well-being, she grabbed her drink and pretended to look through the menu even though they ordered the same thing every week. 

“Isabelle, long time no see,” Izzy was pulled away by the familiar voice of a work partner, Magnus Bane, lead photographer and co-owner of Shadow World magazine. Izzy and Magnus have been friends for a few years now since she started working at the magazine; they immediately took to each other’s similar preferences and work attitudes. 

“Magnus, you should have said you were coming here for lunch. We could have walked together, you know I meet my brother every Friday,” Izzy offered. She often talked about her family and she had many pictures of her and Alec in her office. Plus, with Alec’s recent commission, the whole office had heard her proud big sister speech a few times.   
“It must of slipped my mind, dear,” Magnus said off-hand with a smirk on his face. Izzy just laughed not catching on to his tone. Izzy was in for quite the surprise in a few minutes when Alexander arrived. “Mind if I have a seat while I wait for my lunch companion?”

“Of course, Magnus, please sit! I need company until my workaholic brother gets here anyway!” Izzy joked while starting a conversation about a few of Magnus’ photos she had approved this morning. They were so caught up in conversation that they didn’t see or hear Alec arrive at the table. 

“Hey, baby sister,” Alec said as he leaned down to place a kiss on Izzy’s forehead. She leaned up and smiled to then kiss the detective on the cheek. 

“Big brother, finally! I thought you might ditch me for some hooligans at the precinct,” Izzy joked as Alec rolled his eyes at her.

“Never, hermana. You are always more important,” Alec said lightly but full of love. Izzy just smiled before she realized she was completely ignoring Magnus. The boyfriend being absent had completely slipped her mind at that moment as well. 

“Sorry, Magnus, we are so rude. Big brother, you remember Magnus from work, right? Magnus, my brother, Alec,” Izzy all but introducing the men again. Alec had come to office a few times, once for work so most people in her office were slightly afraid of the stern and stoic detective, no matter how much affection he gave to his sister. 

“Of course, Isabelle, one does not forget someone like the detective, oh my apologies, it’s Sergeant Lightwood now,” Magnus said while raising an eyebrow. Izzy, still clueless, had no reaction since her dear friend flirts with everyone he meets, especially handsome men and she had to admit, the Lightwood genepool was quite nice to her big brother. 

Izzy heard a deep breath coming from above her knowing Alec must be flustered and blushing at those words. He was quite the charming man when it came to the job, but a man flirting with him could take him down in a second. Which is why she was completely blown away to see an affectionate look on Alec’s face who was moving to take a seat next to Magnus. 

“I think you are well aware of my title, mi corazón,” Alec said softly as he placed a kiss on Magnus’ lips. He wasn’t one for PDA, but he had to admit the look on his sister’s face was well worth it. Alec placed his arm around the back on the other man’s chair and waited for his sister’s reaction. He knew Izzy was expecting him to be close with this new man after everything he had expressed at her dinner party, but even Alec was surprised at how easily the pet name came for Magnus. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, what? Magnus is your boyfriend! You two both kept this from me for a month...how!?” Izzy was coming off a little strong as if she was upset, but she was mainly impressed. Between having close relationships with both of them and her typically persuasive nature, she couldn’t believe the men had kept quiet while they were testing the waters which were obviously smooth sailing. She hadn’t heard Alec use a spanish pet name on anyone but family before. 

“Baby sister, please don’t be upset. We wanted to make sure it was going to work out before we told you. It was hard, believe me. I wanted to talk about Magnus every day on our phone calls since our first date,” Alec blushed at his honesty causing Izzy and Magnus to smile. Izzy reaching over and took his free hand across the table. 

“I am far from upset, hermano. I am so happy for you both and honestly, very proud of your self control. You both are usually so easy to crack,” Izzy joked causing a large laugh from both men. She saw Magnus lean over and kiss Alec on the cheek, whispering something in his ear, most likely an ‘I told you so’ regarding Izzy’s reaction. Izzy could feel that warmth rising in her again when that incredible smile from the family dinner was on his face. 

“Truthfully, Isabelle, it has been painful. When we had lunch on Wednesday and you were showing me pictures from Alec’s commission and talking about the dinner party, it took everything not to tell. I was texting Alexander the entire time. You almost had me,” Magnus confessed with a smile bringing yet another chuckle from everyone. 

“Alexander, huh? I’m used to hearing that at either your honor ceremonies or when you are in trouble,” Izzy saw the deep blush creeping on her brother’s cheeks. That was the reaction she had been expecting all day. Alec ducked his head slightly, feeling the burning on his cheeks. 

“Oh, Isabelle, dear, you know how formal I am. Plus a man of your brother’s stature deserves respect,” Magnus said so honestly that he even surprised himself. Alec rubbed his shoulder lovingly and Izzy just grinned. She was kicking herself for not setting them up years ago. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Mags. I know my big brother doesn’t believe it, but he is pretty amazing,” Izzy couldn’t help herself, Alec was her favorite person and to know someone felt the same way made her heart happy. “Now, since I can skip the interrogation and awkward get-to-know-you, how about we actually take our lunch, boys?”

“That’s a great idea, baby sister,” Alec was absolutely beaming. Of course he knew that Magnus and Izzy were great friends so he didn’t have to worry about them getting along, but he had worried about her reaction. Knowing that he had all of his sister’s love and support made him feel an overwhelming calmness. Well, that and the gorgeous man beside him that he knew he was already falling in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

The three enjoyed their food and conversation for a while before Izzy realized there was a major question she had overlooked. “I guess I do have one question, how did this come about?” She genuinely couldn’t remember a time that would have given them enough time to find feelings for each other.   
Alec let out the smallest laugh, “I’ve been waiting for that question this whole time. I’m honestly surprised it took you so long to ask it.” Izzy rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore Magnus moving his hand to Alec’s thigh below the table. 

“Well, Isabelle, do you remember a little while back when Alec came in the office to speak to that model, Raj? The drug addict who ended up being involved in a murder case who was absolutely atrocious for the PR team,” Magnus huffed as he and Izzy reminisced on their poor hiring choice.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I will ever forgot that jackass. He hit on me and asked me to get him a cocktail at a 9 am shoot. I was about to fire him, but Alec busted in to question him before I got the chance,” Izzy confessed as Alec smiled finding out that he unknowingly protected his sister. 

“Oh yes, what a peach he was. Anyway, Alexander had come to my office to ask permission to speak with our wonderful employee. I knew slightly what he was like from your pictures and stories, however, those pictures certainly don’t do him true justice,” Magnus smirked and squeezed Alec’s thigh seeing the other man blush yet again bringing a giggle from Izzy. 

“Anyway…” Alec huffed, “I pulled Raj into an office for questioning and had two uniforms interrogate since they were about to take the detective exam. I had Lydia observe and said I was going to find you to say hello. On my way back to your office, I ran into Magnus. I ended up in his office for 20 minutes before he requested my card in order to follow up for business purposes.” Alec had put the last five words in air quotes making Izzy grin. 

“Ever the charmer, Magnus. I’m not even surprised,” Izzy replied before letting the men continue their story. Magnus winked at her before her brother started again. 

“I went back to check on Lydia to find Raj having an out of control demeanor with the three female officers which I should have expected and apologized profusely for back at the station. But seeing him act like that, I threw him against the wall and arrested him for three counts of harassment of a police officer. I didn’t have time to find you and ask about Magnus so I just waited knowing I would talk to you soon,” Alec said calmly even though both Izzy and Magnus made proud but humorous noises after finding out Alec used force with Raj. 

“But you never brought him up, big brother? Why?” Izzy was genuinely concerned thinking Alec was not all in from the beginning. 

“Well, that night when I got back to my place, I was about to call you, but Magnus called me first. We talked on the phone that night for about two hours and then I agreed to go on a date. I figured if Magnus was serious about this, I would figure him out for myself and then we could surprise which clearly worked out in our favor,” Alec winked at her and Magnus leaned closer into the detective. 

“I am so impressed, hermano. That is not like you at all, but I am so happy that you ended up with such a catch,” it was Izzy’s turn to wink at Magnus who was bearing a huge grin hearing the kind words from both Lightwoods. 

“While I appreciate the compliment, dear Isabelle, if anyone here is a catch, it is your brother. Alexander is the first true gentleman I’ve ever dated. And, I mean, come on, have you seen him with his shirt off,” Magnus knew that would get him the biggest blush of the day. He looked over to see Alec scowling at him with a deep shade of red overtaking his cheeks fully. Izzy just laughed at the interaction. 

“Even though he is my brother, I do have to admit, that military regimen has done him well,” Izzy and Magnus shared yet another giggle as Alec completely shielded his face on the table. It was a good thing they were two of his favorite people otherwise he would have threatened lethal force at the whole conversation. 

As Alec lifted his head to rejoin the conversation, he glanced at his watch seeing that he only had 5 minutes left to get back to the precinct. He sighed not wanting this lunch to end. It was childish in his eyes to feel that way since he would see Magnus tonight and Izzy tomorrow, but he was actually having a wonderful time. Alec had a feeling the three of them would be spending quite a lot of time together which was heartwarming. He hadn't been this happy in a long time, if ever. 

Izzy heard his sigh thinking that he was truly distraught over the exchange between her and Magnus. "Venga, hermano, we are just playing around. You should be more confident in your body anyway. You could put most of our models to shame," Izzy comforted not realizing what Alec was actually feeling. 

Alec laughed, "Calm down, Iz. I was just upset because I have to go back to work. I'm having a great time honestly, I can't wait to do this more often." His confession brought a huge smile to Izzy's face and a loving gaze from Magnus. 

"I couldn't agree more, with both of you actually," Magnus joked causing both siblings to laugh, "Alexander, you must let me photograph you sometime. Isabelle and I could set up a private work day!" Magnus and Izzy fell into talk of what sounded like a veteran shoot and cop campaign to which Alec shut down. 

"Yeah sure, like I would ever agree to that," Alec huffed as he got up from the table. Izzy and Magnus had a shorter walk so they could stay a little longer. Both of them got up though coming to his sides. Izzy got her patented big brother bear hug and Magnus got a sweet kiss with promises of texting them both throughout the day. The two sat back down as they watched Alec pay the bill and walk out of the restaurant. 

"So..." Izzy said with a teasing tone as Magnus was already on his phone replying to a text from Alec. She had to admit they were the cutest couple she had seen in a long time. A happy Alec is such a rare sight and this was easily the most she had seen him smile since he got drunk at her wedding reception. 

"He is incredible, Isabelle, I mean being related to you, I am not surprised. However, I have not felt like this for someone in a long time, if ever. I am falling for him, hard," Magnus confessed with a lovestruck grin on his face that Izzy had never seen before. 

Yep, they were definitely going to end up together and Izzy couldn't wait to have a front row seat the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

His afternoon had not nearly been as great as his lunch. Alec and Jace hit a wall with one of their cases and one of his uniforms had nearly been stabbed which resulted in way more paperwork than he ever imagined. He was done with today as Jace was ready for him to leave his office at 8 pm when he should have left at 4. 

“Come on, bro. You’re desk will still be here on Monday,” Jace said from the door as he watched Alec attempt to focus on his reports. Lydia was on-call for the weekend so Alec really did have two days off which was a gift from his former partner for his commission. He hadn’t used vacation time since he was a beat cop. He could take months off at this point if he wanted to, but he never had a reason. Alec immediately got up, grabbed his briefcase and jacket, and walked towards the door of his office. 

“By the angel, no fight at all. Either you have a date or you are sick and we both know it’s not the first option,” Jace joked as Alec rolled his eyes. Little did Jace know that he would be in for quite the surprise tomorrow morning. 

“Actually, if you can believe, I am pretty amped to have a weekend off. Let’s go,” Alec replied as he punched his brother in the arm light-heartedly. Jace grabbed his jacket and the pair headed out. They walked down to their apartment building two blocks from the station. Jace opened the door waiting for Alec to walk inside. The blonde had a confused look on his face when Alec motioned for him to go through. 

“Aren’t you coming in? Clary said she ordered pizza so I’m sure we can spare you some dinner,” Jace assumed Alec was going to grab some food before going up. 

“No, it’s alright. I’m in the mood for Chinese tonight. See you tomorrow morning at the park?” Alec asked not wanting to seem suspicious. Jace didn’t seem fazed as he just shrugged and told him to be careful. As if Alec was the one who was not careful out of the two. 

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Magnus and hailed a cab. He let his boyfriend know that he was on his way over and apologized for being a little late. As the cab pulled away from the curb, they ended the call. Alec buzzed up to Magnus’ loft which happens to be in the same building as Izzy, even more convenient for their relationship. 

When he got to the door, Magnus was waiting for him and pulled him into a longing kiss. Alec felt himself being pulled into the apartment. He put his coat on the hook and ditched his briefcase at the door. Magnus had the table set romantically with Chinese takeout and wine which made Alec laugh. He would never complain at the cute gestures. They sat down to eat and caught up on the rest of the day since they had last texted. 

“Thank you for coming to lunch today, it means a lot,” Alec said firmly suddenly making the conversation more serious. He needed to make sure Magnus knew how important he was becoming in his life. 

“Of course, Alexander. I am honored that I was invited. I know it was just Isabelle, but I cannot tell you how happy I am that you want me to have a relationship with your family,” Magnus couldn’t remember the last time someone insisted that he met their family. Alec really was a breath of fresh air for him. 

“Magnus, you are a priority in my life now. My family has been number one for my entire life and I need the person I choose to be with to know my family. Knowing that you want to meet them and respect my feelings about them means the world,” Alec expressed honestly as he reached over the table to take Magnus’ hand in his own. Between the words and the gesture, Magnus was on the brink of tears. 

“Alexander, I am rarely speechless, but you never cease to amaze me,” Magnus took a deep breath taking a moment to find the right words, “I haven’t been with many people who wanted me to meet their family or even expressed that I mattered enough for that. I know it has only been a little over a month, but I feel more comfortable with you in that time than I ever have with anyone. You are important to me too and I will always feel that way.” 

Now Alec needed a second to breathe. He had never heard words like that from anyone. Sure he had his fair share of one-nighters and lack-luster flings, but he never had true feelings for anyone, not that he was searching for them. He knew this was going to last, so he saw it as another opportunity. 

“So, now that I know you feel that way, this may be easier to ask. Every Saturday morning, I meet up with Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon at the park. We usually run together or do some kind of workout, but it is just a few hours or so that we can all get together and destress from the week, usually we grab breakfast or at least coffee afterwards. Since you have ran with me a few times, I know you are more than capable of keeping up since I am usually in the lead anyway,” Alec paused for Magnus’ small laugh, “obviously you know Izzy and Clary, but would you want to come with me in the morning to meet the guys? I have a feeling you may be sticking around for awhile.” 

Magnus looked at Alec with a huge smile on his face. Alec wanted him to meet his family, wanted him to stay, wanted him. This was so refreshing. “I would love that, Alexander. Honestly, I had quite a long conversation with Isabelle today back at the office. She had mentioned that as soon as you offered to let me meet Jace, that means you were serious.”

“Oh, Iz, painfully honest as always. Well, I guess you could say that Jace and I have a pretty intense relationship. We are just always on the same page, feelings, actions, words. Keeping you from him has actually been the most difficult thing I’ve done since my deployment,” Alec confessed with a laugh. Magnus was awestruck with his boyfriend’s trust in him. “Like I said, you are a priority in my life that I plan on keeping around for a long time if I am being completely honest. Jace may be harsh or questioning. I haven’t exactly had a someone to do this with before and I would say the only person more protective than Jace is me if that gives you an idea of what we are like together.”

“Oh goodness, I can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings then. Thank you, Alexander, though. Truly, thank you for wanting me to meet your brother. I’ve been thinking about keeping you around for awhile too,” Magnus smiled as he got up and held his hand out for Alec to lead them to the couch. Alec pulled the other man down as he laid himself out on the couch. 

“Well, that is a relief, I’m not sure what I would do without you at this point,” Alec just pulled Magnus into him. Magnus was scrolling through channels as he let Alexander pull him into a spooning position. His back fitting perfectly in Alec’s toned chest as his boyfriend’s long fingers reached under the hem of his shirt to rest on his bare stomach. Yeah, he was definitely falling in love with Alexander Lightwood.

“How about this?” his boyfriend asked as he watched Magnus set down the remote and grab his hands. Alec looked up as he heard the Law & Order: SVU theme song start. He rolled his eyes as he heard laughing from in front of him.

“Dios mío, hilarious,” Alec said lightly as he huffed a breath into the other man’s neck. Magnus’ laugh made his heart swell and felt a kiss on his hand. “Pretty proud of yourself, aren’t you, corazón?” which just made his boyfriend laugh harder and lean his head back to kiss Alec on the lips. Yeah, he was definitely falling in love with Magnus Bane.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec opened his eyes and was immediately confused. He tried to sit up slightly before he registered a head resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. He looked down and then around the room realizing that he and Magnus had fallen asleep on the couch. The clock on the wall let him know that it was 6:30 which he already knew as his body had been his alarm since basic training. 

“Mags,” he said softly, “Magnus,” he said a little louder attempting to get a response. Alec tightened his grip and kissed the sleeping man on the forehead. “Come on, corazón, wake up.” He shook Magnus gently until he heard a groan and the hand on his hip bone tighten. 

“Alexander, shh, I’m sleeping,” Magnus whispered while snuggling farther into Alec’s chest which was rumbling underneath him with laughter. Magnus groaned again and started to lift his head up to look at his boyfriend. He was met with Alec’s soft smile and he was suddenly feeling much more awake. Screw morning breath, that face was too cute to not kiss. 

Alec welcomed the kiss. “Well, good morning to you too,” he said with smirk as Magnus’ mood had clearly changed. “I will put the coffee on if you want to go get ready. We usually meet around 8 and I’m never late.” Magnus laughed at that comment as if he hadn’t realized that about his boyfriend yet. His expression quickly changed when he remembered that he was meeting Alec’s brother in about an hour. 

“Hey, I know that face. Stop worrying, between me and Izzy, you have nothing to worry about,” Alec comforted as he gave Magnus another quick peck. Magnus took a relaxed breath feeling warmed by Alec knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

Magnus started to sit up realizing that he had to go find a reasonable workout outfit for today. He can’t exactly go shirtless with Alec’s family as he typically does when running. “Thank you, Alexander. Now go put on that coffee, I have to go prepare myself.” Alec chuckled as he let Magnus pull him up off the couch.

“Yes, sir,” Alec gave a joking salute as they separated to start getting ready. 

\---

“I texted Izzy, her and Simon have already left to grab some Gatorade beforehand so let’s go. She knows you are coming today, but she promised to not say anything,” Alec took Magnus’ hand as they went to leave the loft. Magnus decided on a zip up, sleeveless hoodie and some compression leggings under his running shorts. Alec was, of course, less concerned as he just threw on some training shorts and an Army t-shirt. Somehow he still looked perfect in a t-shirt though which Magnus had definitely appreciated. 

“If Jace says anything out of line, you have my permission to punch him. He acts like a tough guy, but I am confident you could take him,” Alec tried to lighten the mood as he could tell Magnus was thinking too much while they walked to the park hand in hand. 

“I’m flattered, darling, but I was honestly just thinking about how good you look in that t-shirt,” Magnus admitted while bringing his free hand to wrap around Alec’s forearm to get even closer to his boyfriend. Alec smiled down at him through his blush and just laughed. They got to the entrance of the park and Magnus could see Izzy stretching up ahead with three other people who had their backs to the pair.

“Okay, you ready?” Alec asked, giving Magnus the floor to turn around and go home. He didn’t want to pressure him into meeting his family even though it would probably crush him if Magnus backed out now. He was too focused on his boyfriend reassuring him to see the interaction happening up ahead of them. 

\---

“Um, Izzy, is that Alec holding hands with Magnus?” Clary asked when she turned to stretch out her back. Clary was the head fashion designer at Shadow World magazine meaning she was also friends with Magnus, maybe not as close as Izzy, but the three were pretty tight. She moved her hand over to Jace’s arm before she heard an answer though when she saw him nearly snap his neck to look at Alec. 

“Damnit, Clary,” Izzy said as he reached out to take Jace’s hand. “Hey, look at me,” she said to Jace waiting for him to make eye contact before continuing, “Alec wanted this to be a surprise and to tell you himself, but yes, that is Magnus from our office. He and Alec have dating for a little over a month now. Please, be cool about it. Alec is super nervous and he really likes Magnus. He needs us to like him, he needs you to like him, Jace.” 

Jace turned back around to see his brother holding this Magnus guy close to him and kiss him on the forehead. “Holy shit, this is real. Alec finally found someone. By the angel, this guy better be good enough for him.” Izzy smiled, not only from seeing Alec being affectionate in public again, but also from Jace’s reaction. No matter how much he acts like a hardass, Jace would move mountains for Alec to be truly happy. “And believe me when I say, I don’t care if you are friends with the guy. I will not hesitate to drop him if he even hints at hurting Alec.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of you, brother,” Izzy replied as she squeezed Jace’s hand. “Now, all of you go back to stretching and act natural. We can’t scare Alec out of this now.” The group fell back into their line and started talking about breakfast after their run. There was no way they were cutting today short with Alec’s new man around. 

Izzy looked over Simon’s shoulder to see Alec pulling Magnus towards the group, both men smiling at seeing her. She stepped between Jace and Simon to reach out to Alec. “Good morning, big brother,” Izzy pulled Alec into a hug and whispered a hello to Magnus who hugged her as well. She squeezed his hand to reassure him before falling back beside her husband. 

“Morning, Iz, Clary,” Alec said as he stepped away to give Clary a hug as well knowing that she was friends with Magnus so he didn’t have to worry about her reaction. She whispered her congratulations in Alec’s ear which made him smile. “Simon, Jace, this is Magnus. He, uh, he and I have been seeing each other for a little while.” It would be hard to believe Alec was an honored, tough veteran and officer after seeing the uncertain, nervous blush on his face at that statement. 

Izzy, of course, thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen until Jace stepped forward and to shake Magnus’ hand to introduce himself kindly and just as nervous. It was clear that Jace wanted to make a good impression on Alec’s boyfriend. Izzy and Clary shared a glance and then turned back to see Simon introducing himself as well. Then her heart was about to explode when Jace pulled Alec into a hug telling him that he was happy for him. Alec clung onto Jace without a second thought and everyone let them have their moment. 

“Okay, well, now that we have all met Magnus, what are we doing today? We could do yoga, I have been doing the routine we published in last month’s issue. It’s actually a good workout,” Izzy offered knowing that both her brothers would shut that down hard. As she expected, Jace was already shutting that down, but Alec had a glint in his eyes that made her know what was coming. “Alec, no, just say you want to run. Don’t be ridiculous,” Izzy huffed out as she turned to start jogging away from her big brother. The four others stood behind watching, Magnus being the only one not knowing what was going on. 

“Uh, what exactly is happening here?” Magnus asked while laughing. He saw his boyfriend chasing Izzy down the path. Alec caught her and threw his sister over his shoulder causing her to giggle and scream as if she was a child. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. Seeing Alexander with Isabelle was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it. It happens almost every week. I love my wife, but she nevers learns,” Simon answered while laughing with Jace. Clary came up beside Magnus pulling his attention away from the Lightwood siblings. 

“Hey, I’m really glad you found Alec. You both are pretty great people, I’m so happy for you,” Clary whispered to him while holding his hand. 

“Why, thank you, Biscuit. And I would have to agree with you, Alexander is great,” Magnus smiled to Clary and had hoped Jace heard his comment. He was determined to make sure Alec’s brother liked him. 

“Alright, if we don’t go now, he will leave us behind even while carrying Iz,” Jace joked as he started jogging down the trail after them. The other three started off behind him as well. Magnus was trying to judge everyone’s pace so he stayed with the group. He looked up to see Alec stopped waiting for them with Izzy who was still laughing at something Alec must’ve said. Once they caught up, the group stopped again for a second to decide what path they would travel that day. Alec held him back and let the other’s go on as Izzy asked for head-start jokingly. 

“Oh, you need one,” Alec said before he earned a smack on the arm from Izzy and the group went down the trail without them. Once they were quite a ways down, Alec turned to Magnus. “So, you want to show them what you got? I have to say, I’m pretty excited that I have someone who can keep up with me now.”

Magnus laughed as he grabbed Alec’s hand to start slow. “Well, darling, I quite enjoy having a running partner now too. Why don’t we pick up the pace?” Alec smirked as he raced ahead of Magnus knowing it wouldn’t take much for them to overtake the group. He and Magnus had reached the back of group, holding back slightly to hear what they were talking about. 

“Do you think he has worked out with Alec yet? I mean, I get that Alec likes the guy, but he doesn’t even hold back for me,” they heard Izzy say. Alec let out a small chuckle waiting for the right moment to pull Magnus ahead. 

“I mean, he looks like he is pretty good shape, but Alec is a machine. I’m shocked Alec hasn’t passed us up yet, unless they are back there making out,” Jace joked causing the group to laugh. That was exactly what Alec was waiting for. At that, he nudged Magnus to signal to speed up. The group was still laughing when Alec and Magnus split to go around the group basically sprinting ahead keeping in perfect time. By the time the group reacted, Alec and Magnus were nearly out of sight. 

Jace and Simon could’ve tripped over their jaws at that point. Izzy and Clary exchanged smiling glances before speaking at the same time. “Soulmates.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alec and Magnus were doing a cool down stretch and talking about dinner plans when the other four finally finished the run. Magnus had turned his attention to Izzy and Clary’s discussion about a new line so Alec went to talk to Jace and Simon. 

“Dude, is he a freaking wizard or something? I’ve never seen someone keep up with you like that. He wasn’t even struggling,” Jace was shocked at his brother’s boyfriend. Even if the relationship didn’t work out, Jace would respect the guy’s fitness. 

“You jealous, Herondale?” Alec shoved Jace a little causing Simon to chuckle. “Oh, what’s so funny, Lewis? Magnus could take you both any day.” This brought all three men into a laughing fit which caught the other’s attention. 

“Are you guys getting along? Come on, you three. We better get you to breakfast soon, apparently you’re all delirious,” Izzy stated, mainly at the fact of Alec joking with her husband which was incredibly rare. Magnus is doing wonders for everyone. Just as the group starting walking out of the park towards the diner they planned on eating at, Alec’s phone rang in his pocket. Izzy and Magnus sighed in unison knowing what was coming. 

“Sergeant Lightwood,” Alec rolled his eyes as he answered the phone. Of course he would somehow get called in even on his weekend ‘off’. The rest of the group was trying to maintain conversation when they heard a very annoyed Alec continue the call. “Detective Branwell is on-call today, what is her location?” There spirits lifted slightly at hearing Alec actually attempting to get out of the call when they were immediately brought back down at Simon’s phone ringing. 

“Dr. Lewis speaking,” Simon answered giving Izzy sad eyes, “Yes, clear Lab 2 for me. ETA 40 minutes.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry, honey, multiple victims. They need me and they definitely need Alec, sounds like a bad one.” Izzy gave him a kiss on the cheek and Jace was waiting for his phone to ring as well when he heard what he needed from Alec. 

“Don’t bother, Detective Herondale is with me. Have uniforms sit with the witness and call Crime Scene, I want Maia specifically, use my name if you have to. Tell on-scene units to touch nothing, only photograph. I expect two coffees in the field waiting for us and I want a tea with two sugars in Lab 2 for Dr. Lewis. Understood? ETA 40 minutes, 35 if you send black and white to my apartment,” Alec demanded into the phone, hanging up before he got an answer. Magnus grabbed his hand to comfort him knowing that Alec was feeling guilty. 

“You know how I take my tea, I’m honored,” Simon joked trying to remove the shocked look from Magnus, Izzy, and Clary’s faces. Clearly they hadn’t heard that side of Alec often, if at all. Alec smirked knowing what Simon was doing.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Lewis. It’s because you’re the only one I know who doesn’t drink coffee, be glad I asked at all,” Alec said light-heartedly. That was the nature of his relationship with his brother-in-law, he actually really likes the guy because he worships Izzy which is all he ever wanted for his sister. “Alright, we better get a move on. I asked for a car in 35 so we all know I’ll have excited uniforms at my door in 30.” That comment got a laugh out of everyone, most of the new cops in Alec’s unit idolized him. 

“Well, just because you three are needed doesn’t mean we have to go without breakfast,” Clary joked motioning towards Izzy and Magnus. “You losers go have fun at work and we will go get some pancakes.” 

“Magnus doesn’t like pancakes,” Alec replied without missing a beat bringing a shocked look to Clary and Izzy’s faces, “I know, crazy right?” Alec bumped his shoulder into Magnus’ giving him a quirked smile. 

“I’m sure I can find something, ladies. I’d love to have breakfast,” Magnus was so happy that Alec’s family welcomed him so quickly. He talked to the ladies everyday at work, but they have never gotten together outside of work. 

“Wonderful! Well, boys, be safe. Love you all,” Izzy reached over to hug Simon goodbye and talk about something between them. Clary was being pulled into Jace’s arms with a laugh as they had a conversation as well. Magnus’ focus was pulled away when he felt Alec reaching around his waist. He looked up to see Alec’s apologetic face. 

“I’m so sorry that I have to go, I really was looking forward to having the whole weekend with you. I promise I will make it up to you,” Alec whispered, pulling Magnus a little closer. “Also, don’t feel pressured to go with them, Izzy would not be offended if you want to raincheck. I know I’ve thrown you into a lot already today.” Magnus would never get over Alec’s never-ending care.

“Alexander, they are my friends. I am looking forward to having time with them outside of our office. As for everything else, you never have to apologize for leaving to save people’s lives. We have all the time in the world,” Magnus whispered back, wanting to keep this moment for themselves even though they were in the middle of a park. Alec’s smile was well-worth it. 

“Well, if that’s the case, go have fun. I’m just praying Izzy doesn’t embarrass me too much,” Alec laughed as he looked over at his sister who was looking back at him. Magnus pulled Alec’s gaze back with a serious face. 

“I can’t wait to hear all the stories, darling. Now go, be safe. Check in when you can,” Magnus stated when he saw Clary and Izzy lean in to kiss their respective men goodbye. He was planning on sneaking a quick kiss, but they gave him the confidence he needed. Magnus pulled Alec in and kissed him sweetly. He was honestly surprised when Alec kissed back fully with no fight.  
“Always safe, I’ll call when I can,” Alec smiled and leaned in to give him another quick peck. He then shooed Magnus over to the ladies as Alec said goodbye to Clary and gave Izzy a quick hug. Alec didn’t miss the smiles on everyone’s face after he shared a kiss with his boyfriend, even Jace had a soft expression. They liked Magnus, that’s all he wanted. 

“You guys better figure this out before dinner, I wanted us to go on a triple date tonight and I won’t have scummy murderer ruining my plans,” Izzy declared as she put her arm through Magnus’ to turn them towards the restaurant. Alec was about to respond when Jace beat him to it. 

Jace pointed towards his brother and commented, “Have you met him? This murderer called him in on his first day off in years, I’m pretty sure the guy will be in Riker’s by lunch.” The group laughed again as Jace clapped Alec on the shoulder. “Come on, Sarge. You may be in charge now, but even you can’t get away with gym clothes in the field.” Alec rolled his eyes and shoved Jace away jokingly. 

“Oh please, I could make an arrest shirtless and they’d throw a medal on my desk,” Alec boasted which made Jace throw his head back and cackle. 

“By the angel, I don’t know what would be funnier. The ladies flocking out of the woodworks for your body that you would have to deny or the way the suspect would probably cower in submission seeing a shirtless giant in front of him. I’d love to see that,” Jace joked causing another round of laughs. Alec had a comeback ready and fist to follow it when Magnus beat him to the reply.

“As would I, Jace, but I believe our dear Alexander would blush himself blind before he could make any arrest. I think we all know women flirting with him is his weakness,” Magnus sent Alec a loving smirk when he hear Alec scoff and Jace start laughing even harder. 

“Dios mio, Mags, my heart,” Alec feigned hurt with a hand over his chest as the group laughed yet again. Alec winked at Magnus who blew him a kiss and he turned to walk away. Just as he thought he couldn’t be happier with how this morning went, he heard something that he didn’t realize he needed so badly. 

Jace gestured towards Magnus, “I like you, Bane. I hope you have more jokes tonight.” Alec had to stop walking to catch his breath at that. He turned to see the brightest smile on Magnus and Izzy’s faces. 

“Of course, keep my man safe out there,” Magnus replied with smile. Alec thought he might pass out right there. His favorite people were all getting along. His life was finally falling into place. Jace turned around to look at Alec knowing that they were feeling the same thing in that moment. 

Jace smiled, “Always.”


	8. Chapter 8

Exactly like he thought, two plucky uniform showed up early to bring him and Jace a patrol car. Alec grabbed his gun and badge out of the lock box and walked out of his apartment to see his brother doing the same thing. 

“Early, just like you said,” the blonde joked as he adjusted his holster. “I guess you are good at your job.” Alec laughed and pushed Jace’s side. 

“I’m honored that you believe in my detective abilities now,” Alec smirked as he walked to the stairwell. He chuckled to himself when he realized they were basically wearing the same outfit without planning it as always. Dark grey slacks, navy button down with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Jace had a few buttons undone whereas Alec’s was done up. 

“What are you laughing at? Shouldn’t you be pissed that we were called in?” Jace was ready to throw hands at anyone who tried to keep Alec from having that dinner date tonight. This was the happiest he’d seen his brother with another person and Jace was going to make sure it stays that way. 

“Oh, I’m livid, but they called me in as primary which means it must be pretty rough. I have a feeling this won’t be done anytime soon so it’s necessary for us to go,” Alec declared sounding very diplomatic. 

“And that is why you are the sergeant now,” Jace snickered, “It’s honestly impressive how you can justify everything.”

“Gee, thanks. In all seriousness though, the only way I’m not having dinner with Magnus tonight is if I take a bullet or someone takes me out in cuffs,” Alec hadn’t been this frustrated by his job in a long time, if ever. Sure, he missed a lot of family things before, but this was different. Magnus and his family, together and happy, was not going to be taken from him today. Not after how good their morning had gone. 

“Hey, we are getting to that dinner tonight, Lewis too. I promised Izzy and you will have to solve my murder case if I break that promise,” Jace couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Alec was cackling at that comment as they made it to the front door of their building to be bombarded with the two awaiting uniforms. 

“Morning Sarge! Sorry about your day off!” Alec heard as he was handed a coffee. He looked around and saw only one car meaning the uniforms expected he and Jace to ride with them, which was not happening. Today was going to be a long day. 

“Blackthorn, where is the car I asked for?” Alec deadpanned, ignoring the greeting. He was not in the mood for any of this today and he decided that he gets to be cranky about it. “Didn’t you bring two units? Herondale is coming with me to the scene.” The detective was met with two nervous stares and speechless mouths. “Give me the keys. Go back to the station on foot. You two get the drunk cage today, have fun.”

Jace shrugged at the officers as Alec got in the vehicle and slammed the door. “Don’t take it personally, guys. You just caught him at a bad time.” Both men just nodded and turned to walk back to the precinct. Jace opened the passenger door and knew that his brother was actually more upset than he was letting on. Alec never drove unless he didn’t want to talk. He used driving as an excuse for needing to focus. “A little harsh, don’t you think?”

Alec took a deep breath, he really needed to calm down before he yelled at anyone else. “Sorry...I’ve just haven’t had a whole day with Magnus yet and didn’t realize how bad I needed or wanted it.” Alec knew Jace would understand, but it still felt weird to admit. 

“Alec, it’s normal to want time your people. I’m glad you are angry, I was starting to think you didn’t have emotions anymore,” Jace quipped trying to lighten the mood. He heard a small laugh and a hand nudge the side of his head meaning he was successful. 

“Oh, shut up,” Alec smirked as they both laughed. He started the car and pulled away from the curb. “Let’s go get this thing started. Some of us have things to do.” They shared another laugh as Jace flicked on the lights and siren. 

“Alright then, grandpa. Drive like you mean it,” Jace knew that would get Alec going. They flew down the road around traffic flawlessly. Alec rarely drove so most people didn’t know he was easily the best driver on the force. Alec threw the car in park and they stepped out onto the pavement in unison. 

“Seven minutes, not my best,” Alec said off-hand as he looked around to take in the area. 

“I would have to agree because I think I saw your best earlier today,” Jace replied simply, hoping to settle Alec who was clearly still on edge. Jace hadn’t directly addressed his feelings about Magnus to his brother yet and he knew that Alec needed reassurance.

Alec took in those words and turned to look at Jace, “W-what....really?” The older man stood in slight shock as he held the door open. Jace walked through and waited for Alec to snap back out of his racing thoughts. 

“Yeah, bro, really. Magnus was great, it’s obvious he cares about you, plus he’s hilarious. And not gonna lie, but damn, he is in shape,” Jace took Alec’s chuckle as his good sign that his brother was happy with the reaction. 

“You should see his abs,” Alec raised his brow and winked at Jace. The blonde blinked back, surprised by his brother’s forwardness. 

“By the angel, is this how it’s going to go now? Let’s go up to the scene before I toss my breakfast,” Jace tried to keep a serious tone, but the smile on his face couldn’t be missed. 

“Oh please, I’ve been tortured by your stories for years. It’s my turn,” Alec thought his smile could blind right now. “Come on, we gotta make this quick so I can get back to those abs.” Alec took the stairs quickly as he heard a groan coming from behind him. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec nodded to the uniforms at the door before walking through into the apartment filled with voices. He went straight to the last bedroom at the end of the hall where he heard a familiar voice. “Oh good, they sent you. How you doing, Maia?”

Maia looked over her shoulder, “Alec, you basically demanded me on your day off. It would have been stupid and dangerous to send someone else. And I’m great, with you and blondie on the case, I may actually get to see Bat tonight.” Alec smiled and took the file from Maia’s hand. 

“Hey, I didn’t demand, I just suggested heavily that I get the best CS member so I can make it to dinner tonight,” Alec opened the file and started reading. He was determined to get this figured out quick enough to call it a day. “Give me the rundown.” 

“Three victims, two female, one male. All early 20’s, definite users, the guy worse than the ladies. All three had strangulation and ligature marks on wrists and ankles. Strangulation is COD for the females, the male must’ve put up more of a fight because he took a .45 caliber to the forehead. By my estimate, I’d say they’ve been here for about seven hours, but Simon needs to make the call. No sign of break in and no items were taken from the victims from what I can tell. Haven’t located any weapons, bodies are clean, no prints or DNA left behind,” Maia rattled off while moving around the scene. Alec was piecing things together in his head while Jace who had made his way in took notes. 

“Anything stand out to you, M? Something seems off to me,” Alec said as he knelt down by the male’s body. 

“I thought you might say that. Take a look at this,” she replied as she lifted the sheet to reveal a red, inflamed circle-shaped scar on the male victim’s chest. “Just him, the ladies don’t have it.”

“By the angel, was he branded?” Jace looked over Alec’s shoulder as he saw the dark-haired detective pull gloves out of his pocket to put on. Alec ran his gloved fingers over the scar, clearly deep in thought. “What’s going through that genius head of yours, big brother?”

“Just trying to get a handle on things,” Alec said softly. He vaguely heard Jace asking Maia a question as he stood to walk out of the room. Alec took quick strides down the hall trying to block the dark thoughts flooding his mind. He tensed and snapped his head around at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, talk to me. I know that look. What are thinking about?” Alec saw Jace’s mouth moving but didn’t hear a sound. He thought he may pass out. He turned on his heel to continue walking out.

“I just need some air,” Alec announced as he marched downstairs. Pacing up and down the sidewalk once outside, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and lighter out. He kept a few on him for times like this. By no means was he a smoker, but the habit to puff away his anxiety developed overseas. Soldiers weren’t great at talking about their feelings. Alec lit the cigarette and ignored the look he was getting from the older officer at the door of the building. “You saw nothing,” Alec said sternly.

“Of course, Sarge,” the cop responded, nodding tightly.

Alec exhaled the smoke from his mouth, “Underhill, take a breath. It’s fine,” Alec attempted to soothe the guy for making him uncomfortable. “Could you run up and grab Herondale? I need to go over his notes.” The detective then walked over to lean up against the patrol car and try to gather his thoughts. He saw the officer take the stairs two at a time and Jace come down alone a minute later. Alec took one last, long drag of the cigarette then flicked it to the pavement and toed it out with his shoe. 

“Damn, you got the smokes out. Worse than I thought, then..” Jace was the only one who knew about Alec’s poor habit besides his Army platoon. The blonde has always kept it quiet knowing Izzy would tear their brother apart if she found out. “Do you mind telling me what’s got you wound up like this?”

Alec took a deep breath as he seriously considered grabbing his other cigarette in the wallet. He might have to keep a pack on him to deal with this case. Alec tossed Jace the keys. “Get in, we have to go see Simon and this is not the place for this conversation.” He watched Jace slide behind the wheel of the car, no questions asked. Before Alec could get in the passenger side, he saw Maia exiting the building pushing a stretcher. “Hey M, could you make sure Simon gets the male vic first? I’m going to talk to him now.”

“You bet, Al. Everything okay?” Maia asked. Alec was her favorite person to work with besides Luke. The dark-haired detective always respected her and never questioned her decisions. Alec didn’t see race or gender with coworkers or victims which was rare on the force. She was immediately drawn to his nonjudgmental nature. 

“I hope so, M. I’ll keep you updated. Tell Bat I said hi and let me know if he gets out of line. I can’t have anyone hurting my favorite team member,” Alec smiled and winked at her, trying to comfort himself more than anything at that moment. 

“Don’t worry, Alec. I’m a big girl,” Maia joked before smiling back and continuing, “But thank you, you’re the best.” Alec nodded and then got in the car taking a calming breath knowing he would have to confess his thoughts soon. 

“So are you going to share with the class or what? I’m going crazy over here,” Jace quipped even though his face was full of concern. Alec couldn’t take it anymore so he grabbed his other cigarette and motioned for his brother to start driving. 

“Alright, but keep all questions to the end. If I stop, I won’t be able to finish,” Alec admitted as he rolled down his window and sparked his lighter.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’ll have the chocolate chip pancakes, please,” Izzy said as she looked up to the waitress to hand her the menu. 

“Of course, dear. We’ll have the food out in a bit, wave me down if y’all need anything,” the waitress replied as she took their ticket to the kitchen. 

“Anyway, back to what you were saying. I can’t believe you turned on SVU, Alec must’ve been dying,” Izzy couldn’t believe that Magnus was so perfect for her brother. Clary was laughing too as Magnus blushed. 

“He was quite amused. I will say though, I shouldn’t have suggested watching TV  
because my back is still sore from sleeping on the couch,” Magnus stretched slightly trying to pop his joints. 

“Whoa, wait, you guys are already doing sleepovers? Alec really does like you,” the   
dark-haired woman replied slightly surprised. Magnus felt his cheeks flush yet again and knew he should probably get used to the new feeling. 

“What do you mean? We’ve been dating for a over month now, we are adults, Isabelle,” Magnus sounded offended even though he was more curious than anything. He was used to waking up alone after a less than impressive night in bed before his boyfriend came along so having a simple night on the couch with Alexander was the best thing he’d had in a long time. 

Clary reached out to his hand on the table, “What Izzy means is that Alec has a reputation for being against moving relationships too fast. When I started dating Jace, the guys lived together and Alec refused to let me stay the night at their place for the first three months. He said that we needed to learn to enjoy each other and not sleep together every night like quote insatiable rabbits.” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well, that does sound like something Alexander would say. However, I never said anything about having sex. I meant that we sleep together in the most innocent way. We literally fell asleep on the couch last night cuddling while watching TV,” Magnus confessed. He couldn’t believe he was being so open about his sex life with his boyfriend’s sisters.

Izzy was startled at Magnus’ answer. She had known Magnus for awhile and he pretty much slept with everyone on the first date, she had assumed her brother was the same case. “Are you saying that you and Alec haven’t slept together yet?” Clary and Izzy looked at him with wide eyes waiting for the answer. 

“Well, ladies, if you must know, no. Alexander is different than my other endeavors, in the best way possible. He is special and I respect that he wants to wait. We have discussed it to great lengths and I know that Alexander will make the decision when he is ready. I’d be beside myself if I scared him off now,” Magnus was amazed with his honesty, but he trusted the two in front him wholeheartedly and know they would understand. 

Right as Izzy was about to respond, the waitress brought their food over. They immediately halted the conversation to thank her and start in on their breakfast. She asked if they needed anything else and told them to enjoy before stepping away. “Magnus, I say this with all the love and truth my heart has in it. If you don’t marry my brother one day, I promise you will regret it.” Clary burst out laughing as the man across from them went a deep shade of red and ducked to hide his wide smile. 

“Well, Isabelle, it’s a bit early for that, but I have no intention of letting your brother get away,” Magnus tucked into his omelette without looking back up. What he was missing was the biggest smile Izzy could possibly muster. The women shared a warm glance and then started in on their pancakes. Their breakfast continued with small conversation, the topic quickly falling back on work. 

“Hey Debbie, could we get the check?” Clary called over to their waitress when they had finished. The group came about once a month after their park workouts so they knew the staff pretty well. 

“Don’t worry about it, Clary, the detectives called and took care of the bill. Alec said to tell you three to be safe on your walks home and to call him if you need anything,” Debbie smiled as she handed them the paid-for ticket and cleared their table. Magnus pulled out his phone and sent Alec a thank you text with a heart emoji. Alexander Lightwood was going to be the death of him. 

“I’m not even surprised, Alec never lets anyone pay. I don’t know how much you two have gone out, but we usually have to sneak behind him to grab the check anywhere. I love my big brother, but he never thinks of himself first,” Izzy rolled her eyes as she got out of the booth. Clary giggled at her and followed her out with Magnus quick following. 

“Oh, Isabelle, believe me, I have realized that quite quickly. Alexander and I have only argued about one thing in our short time together and that is the bill at every single one of our dates. The only thing I’ve managed to pay for is takeout I can order before he comes over after work, he really is something else,” Magnus said with the most endearing look on his face. 

“Sounds about right,” Clary replied and pulled the door open to step out onto the sidewalk. 

“Well, I think we could all use a shower, but after that, would you both want to come over to my place and we can hangout until our boys finish up? I’ve got Project Runway episodes to catch up on and I don’t like being home alone all day,” Izzy offered to which Clary immediately agreed. She saw a soft look on Magnus’ face. “I know you see us all week at work so if you need a break, I get it. Trust me, we are not offended. But, I will say, you better get used to us being around even more because we plan on keeping you.” 

Magnus was overwhelmed with so many emotions, happiness winning out over all of them. Not only was Alexander giving him a newfound love but also a family. Before he started crying in the middle of the city, he just responded lightly, “I’ll bring snacks.”


	11. Chapter 11

Alec took a drag from his cigarette and rested his forearm out of the window to keep the smoke out of the car. Jace drove down the street towards the morgue and waited patiently for his brother to start talking. Alec puffed out another breath of smoke and glanced over at the blonde, silently thanking him for not pushing too hard. 

“Okay, here it goes,” Alec rested his head back and decided where to start. “When I first started as detective, Luke gave me clearance to look at Max’s case. It was eating me alive to know that his file box was in the back of the station sitting cold so I had to look. It killed me, I had a full breakdown. I’m sure you remember, I was an absolute asshole to be around. I mean, I was living at the station and Mom forced me to go see my military therapist again. I know I told you guys that it was PTSD from my new position, but I lied.” Alec took another drag from his cigarette and rubbed his temples with his free hand. He felt Jace pat his thigh.

“Hey, you’re fine. Take your time,” Jace comforted and then went back to his silence remembering that Alec told him not to interrupt. 

Alec took a deep breath and continued, “I went through nearly every cold case in that room over the following weeks. Slowly, I started connecting the dots between some of the cases. All young males, between 16-22. All the victims had some sort of background that was hidden from the public. Some were on drugs, some had sealed criminal records, some had family issues. All of them also had that circle marking that I saw today on the male victim’s chest. I ran checks through every system possible and pulled records of every reported case that anything to do with a circle left behind by the suspect. I’ve been compiling all related cases since then. That unmarked box that no one is allowed to touch that travels between my office and my apartment, it has everything in it. Simon and Luke are the only ones who know that I’ve been working on it. Simon lets me know when he finds the circle mark or anything similar in the morgue. Luke has let me work it since I joined homicide as long as I stayed on top of my regular caseload. With the addition of today’s victim, I’m at 17 bodies and obviously counting.” The older man had to pause again to revisit his cigarette. 

“But-” Jace tried to say something, but Alec held up his other hand to stop him from talking. He took another minute to finish his smoke. 

“I know that all the victims are connected and there has never been an arrest in any of the cases. They have gone through different departments and multiple detectives so they’ve never been pieced together. The victims are from different social classes, come from all boroughs all tied together by their apparently concealed issues. Obviously I’d want these cases to be solved no matter what, but I’ve never shared it with anyone because, uh...well, because I figured out that Max was his first victim and so I’ve been determined to figure it out for myself...for Max,” Alec brought his hand back up to his head to massage his forehead as he heard a small gasp from beside him. 

“Fuck,” Jace muttered.

“Yeah,” Alec replied. He turned to look at Jace who had pulled the car into park in front of 7/11 about a block from the morgue. Before Alec could say anything, Jace got out of the car and went into the convenience store. He figured he would give his brother a minute to process so he didn’t follow him. He figured he’d check his phone and saw a text from Magnus. A soft smile made its way onto his face as if it was perfect timing. Thank God for his boyfriend because that was exactly what he needed at that moment. He sent back a quick reply and told Magnus he would call later on.

“Here,” Jace tossed him a pack of Newports and a pack of gum as the blonde opened a bag of Skittles. Alec raised his brow at him and had a hint of a chuckle at his brother. “Shut up, we all have our habits and you have zero room to judge. You’re basically a chainsmoker now.” Alec popped a piece of gum in his mouth as he and Jace just had a silent conversation with their eyes. Then Jace spoke up, “I should be pissed at you. I should be screaming at you right now for not only keeping this from me, but also you killing yourself quietly over it. But I can’t....am I a horrible brother for saying I am glad that I didn’t know?” 

Alec grabbed Jace’s shoulder nearly knocking the candy out of his hand. “Hey, listen to me. You get to be upset, you get to feel however you feel. After the way I dealt with it, I would say Skittles are a much better choice.” Alec offered Jace a small smile before continuing, “but I am telling you now because I need you now. This is the first time I’ve gotten primary on a case for one of these victims, this is the first time that this is my case to solve. I need you now because this is my time to figure this shit out. I will find the son of a bitch who took Max from us. This is far from over, but this ends here.”

“Well, I can't argue with that,” Jace replied calmly as he started the car again. 

“Thank you,” Alec took a relieved breath as he literally felt a weight come off of him. He didn’t realize how bad that had been hanging over him. The detectives were so focused on their conversation that he also didn’t realize the vehicle that pulled off the curb behind them keeping a safe distance. Alec was right, this was far from over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: drug use and vague mentions of a panic attack/mental health

“Ugh, why do you smell like an ashtray?” Simon asked Alec with wide eyes. Jace couldn’t hold back his snickers as Alec swatted a hand at the blonde. 

“It’s the patrol car we have.” Alec stammered.

“Alec smokes when he’s really stressed.” Jace announced at the same time as Alec spoke. 

“What the hell, Jace?” Alec’s eyes could kill.

“Don’t even, bro. After what you just told me in the car, I get that one. Now we’re even,” Jace answered proudly. 

“Dios mio,” Alec said as he rubbed his forehead, “Simon, my sister never hears of this or so help me, you’ll disappear and they won’t find the body.” Jace laughed as his brother’s reaction.

“Yeah, okay. Understood.” Simon stuttered, staring in surprise at his brother-in-law, “is it wrong to say that I’m a little relieved you smoke? After meeting your boyfriend this morning, I was convinced that you were actually perfect.” That comment caused all three men to laugh. 

“I’m flattered, Lewis. I’m glad you find solace in my flaws,” Alec smirked and nudged Simon with his elbow. “Now, down to business. What have you gathered?”

“Well, this is definitely your guy. The scar is exactly the same as the others. This one was incredibly strung out, I mean track marks everywhere. Heroin. This poor kid was probably never getting out of it. Ballistics match five of your other victims, I ran it against the records I have here. Something stood out about this one though. All of the previous cases we’ve had, the circle was on the right side of the chest. This one’s on the left,” Simon moved the sheet down and pulled up some photos of previous victims on the screen in front of them. 

“Not all of the previous cases,” Alec muttered as he looked through the photos. One photo was missing, the one that Alec never told Simon about. “Not Max.” 

Simon nearly choked from his gasp as Jace patted him on the back. “Max, as in our Max?” Simon asked with tears on the brim. 

“Yeah, Si. Our Max. His circle was on the left side, I almost counted him out of the case because of it. He was the first one so I assumed the man would alternate or something or he was just doing it randomly, but the rest were always on the right. I tried to talk myself out of it many times. Max was the youngest, the first, the only one who didn’t use drugs,” Alec confessed to the shocked look on his brothers’ faces. 

“So if Max is so different, how do you know he was the first victim? How are you sure that Max is involved in this at all?” Jace questioned, unsure of his brother’s thoughts for the first time in their careers. 

Alec turned around and started pacing the room. His skin was crawling right now admitting all of this, mentally punching himself for never telling them. “Promise me you won’t freak out?”

“Why would I freak out now? What could be worse than anything else you told me today?” Jace asked genuinely, if he made it this far why would Alec be worried now. Simon just nodded unsure if he was involved in that question or not. 

The older man took a deep breath and shook his head, preparing himself to say what he had told no one, not even Luke, his Captain. “Okay...Monday when I got to work I had an envelope on my desk that was addressed Captain, not Sergeant. I assumed someone put it in the wrong office since Luke switched after my commission. I got up to take it to Luke, but I was curious so I opened it first. Honestly, I assumed it was a complaint letter about me making Sergeant earlier than most so I couldn’t help it. The letter was addressed on the inside to Captain Lightwood and had no signature. Whoever wrote it knows about the case, made comments that involved the case and mentioned Max, that Max was first. They said something about me wanting to avenge Max’s death and that I actually didn’t care about the other victims. They said I was being selfish and would have to pay for my actions. One thing is for sure, it’s gotta be someone who served with me because no one outside of my unit would still call me Captain since I decommissioned from the Army. Even my old superiors use my new NYPD titles out of respect,” Alec rattled off, glazing quickly over the fact that he was threatened in the letter. Before he could even look up back to the other two, his chest was met with two full hands as he was shoved back into the wall. 

“Jace! Calm down!” Simon shouted as he watched his brother-in-laws’ interaction.

“Are you serious right now? Are you fucking serious?!” Jace responded, but he was shouting at Alec, ignoring Simon. “I can take you holding back about the case information. I can take you not telling us about Max being involved in the case. What I can’t take is the fact that my partner, my best friend, my brother was handed a letter that painted a target on his back and he didn’t tell me! Alec, you spent a week saying nothing to anyone about your life being threatened and you expect me not to freak out!?” Jace was red in the face and had to catch his breath after his rant. 

“What do you want me to say, Jace?! Did you want me to broadcast it to the whole department so then everyone I care about is on the line? I couldn’t risk you guys being in danger too. You know what that would do to me. I would’ve fallen back into all my old ways, I would’ve driven myself insane, especially now that I have Magnus. I couldn’t go back to being who I used to be, Jace, if anyone knows that, it’s you,” Alec was near tears. He hadn’t been this angry at his brother ever, but right now he was fuming. Jace knows what happened to Alec’s psyche when he returned to civilian life, without his family and the police academy who knows if he would even be here right now. “You know what, I’m not doing this here. I need a minute, stay here and dictate Simon’s notes. That’s an order.” 

“Alec, wait-” Jace tried to stop him knowing he overreacted. 

“I said that’s an order, Herondale,” Alec said firmly before walking out of the lab. Simon and Jace stood speechless, stunned by his words. Alec threw the door open and stomped outside. He pulled the Newports out of his back pocket feeling relieved to have a refill for his coping mechanism. Alec was certain he would have been in a full panic attack without the dumb habit right now. He lit another cigarette, cursing himself for being so weak that he was smoking again. With a full inhale, he let his body slide down to the ground against the wall of the building until he was sat on the ground, knees up with his arms resting over. Alec let his head rest back and he shut his eyes tight counting to five before releasing. 

“Hey, you alright, sir?” the detective heard from down the street. Alec looked over to see a crime scene team member leaving the lab entrance. 

“Fine. Just needed a break,” Alec kept a straight face and was thankful when the man turn the other way. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and pulled up Izzy’s contact. His thumb hovered over the call button when he swiped back and quickly hit call on Magnus’ name. Alec put the phone to his ear and took another drag from his cigarette to calm his shaking hands. He felt a lightness in his chest when the other end clicked on and Magnus’ voice filled his ear. 

“Hello darling, how is your day going?” Alec couldn’t respond, he was too overwhelmed at the moment to say anything. After a few seconds, he heard his boyfriend again. “Alexander, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I, uh, I just wanted to hear your voice,” he didn’t miss the hitch in Magnus’ breath. 

“I guess it’s a bad one, huh?” 

“You could say that.” 

“I’m sorry, angel. Are you okay?”

“I’m better now that I’m talking to you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Alexander, don’t apologize. You’ve seen things that I couldn’t even begin to imagine. You can call me whenever you need a break, you know that. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know, Mags. You have no idea how much that means to me. Hey, are you still with my sister?” 

“Yes, I’m over at hers right now. Do you want to talk to her?” 

“No, it’s okay. Just tell her that I love her, and Clary. I assume she is there too”

“Of course, darling. They said they love you too.”

“Okay, good. I can’t wait to see you later.”

“Neither can I, Alexan-” Magnus stopped when he heard screams on Alec’s line. 

“Alexander, is everything alright? Are you okay?”

Alec tossed his cigarette aside, forgetting he had it between his fingers. He looked around for the source of the scream and saw a woman being dragged into an alley. “Mags, I’m fine, just a situation I have to go deal with real quick. No big deal, I’ll see you tonight, okay. Love you.” Alec ended the call and took off down the sidewalk shoving his phone back in his pocket. He was so focused on what was happening in front of him that he didn’t even realize what he said to Magnus.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus’ phone fell from his hand onto the couch and he raised his eyes to meet Izzy’s. Izzy was basically shouting, “Magnus! Is he okay? What happened, you cut off...you didn’t say goodbye. Did you hear gunshots? Dios mio, what did you hear, Mag-”

“He said he loves me,” Magnus cut her off and stared at her with huge eyes, welling up with tears. 

“Alec said what?!” Izzy squealed. 

“Of course, he does,” Clary uttered at the same time. The ladies shared excited looks and turned their focus back to Magnus. 

Izzy cheeks hurt from smiling so hard, “What did he…how did he say it? Tell us everything.” 

Magnus smiled back at her, “He had to run off to take care of something so he rushed out a goodbye and he said he loved me. I think it just slipped out, but he said it. Holy shit, Alexander loves me.” He felt a single tear run down his cheek as he was tackled by both women back onto the couch. 

“Obviously! I could tell from the second he started talking about you,” Izzy replied while squishing Magnus in a hug. “Wait…” Izzy pulled back a little bit realizing that they were rushing into a reaction. “Do you love him? I know he’s my brother, but it’s still early in your relationship, you can tell us the truth.”

Magnus couldn’t help but scoff at her words, it was his automatic response. He figured he might as well just say it since he’s shared everything else with them today. “I know this sounds crazy, but I think I’ve loved Alexander since the day I met him. It’s impossible not to.” 

“Is it bad to say I’m jealous?” Clary replied causing all three of them to bust out laughing. 

“No way, I was thinking the same thing,” Izzy admitted as she wiped tears out from under her eyes, not knowing if they were from laughing or happiness for her brother. 

“I would apologize, but I’m not even a little bit sorry. I’ve been waiting my whole life for Alexander to come along so hm,” Magnus stuck his tongue out at the end causing another fit of giggles. 

“Very mature,” Izzy quipped.

“Charming, now I see what Alec sees in you,” Clary said in between laughs.  
Both girls stopped laughing when they saw Magnus’ face drop as if he was upset. “Hey, we were just kidding,” Clary said as she rubbed his arm in comfort. 

“Yeah, Mags, you’re fine.” Izzy added a little concerned. 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Magnus answered.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Izzy was slightly freaking out now like he had suddenly had a realization that he didn’t want Alec or something.

“I didn’t say it back. He hung up before I could,” Magnus said softly, “should I call him back? What if he regrets saying it so he ended the call?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, first of all, you said he had to take care of something so he too busy to call back at the moment. Second, he was clearly in a hurry so that is why he hung up. And third of all, I know my big brother, he would never, I repeat, never say anything like that and not mean it. Alec would never regret those words because he wouldn’t even have them in his head if he didn’t mean it.” Izzy declared. She was not about to let Magnus second-guess himself out of this relationship. “He will call when he can, he always does. I promise.”

“Thank you, Isabelle. I’m not normally like this, usually I wouldn’t even care with other people. I don’t know, Alexander has done something to me. It’s like my brain is a mess when it comes to him. I’ve never worried this much about a relationship, about another human ever,” Magnus confessed while still holding onto the their hands tightly. 

Clary gave him a soft smile, “That would be called love, Magnus.” All three of them took a moment to take everything in. Magnus was sure that this was the best day of his life. Clary’s phone ringing pulled them out of their thoughts. “Oh, look, now it’s my turn. I bet you anything mine won’t be nearly as romantic.” Izzy and Magnus laughed and turned back to the TV to rewind the parts they had missed of the show. They shifted their focus back to Clary when a loud voice could be heard on her phone. It was clear that Jace was yelling something, but they couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

“Clary, what’s wrong?” Izzy asked quickly when she saw the look on the redhead’s face. 

Clary put the phone down and looked at them with wide, stunned eyes. “Jace said to meet him at St. Luke’s Emergency Room. Alec’s been shot.” 

Magnus’ best day ever went to his worst day ever in less than a minute.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: violence and PTSD, visual images of war

Alec raced to the alleyway, pulling his gun from the holster as he ran. He called out a few times hoping for a reply. His eyes peeked around the corner while maintaining cover behind the corner of the building. He saw a woman standing alone near a dumpster. “Ma’am, are you alright?” he called to her, “I’m with the NYPD, it’s okay, you are safe now.”

“You expect me to just believe that?! I just got mugged!” the woman shouted back.

Alec stepped forward to show his badge as he lowered his weapon and clicked it back into the holster on his belt. “Here’s my badge. I’m Sergeant Lightwood, but you can call me Alec. I know you’re scared, but everything is going to be okay. Could you tell me your name?” He watched the woman step toward him as what he assumed was a sign of good faith, showing her face. 

“I know who you are, Captain. It’s Lilith, do you remember me?” she asked in a small voice. Alec instantly recognized her and felt a darkness fall over him. 

“Mrs. Morgenstern, of course I remember. Are you injured? Are you okay?” Alec had a concerned look as he moved forward again. 

“The audacity. Ask me if I’m okay when you watched me bury my son. Ask if I’m okay while you waltz around with honors and medals unfazed,” her voice shaking, fighting tears. Alec’s gasped and movement stuttered as he quickly withdrew his outreaching arm. 

He felt his eyes start to water as he compiled his thoughts. “Mrs. Morgenstern...Lilith, you son’s death was the hardest thing I’ve ever dealt with. Everyone loved Jonathan. It haunts me to this day, you have to believe me when I say that I did everything I could to try and save him,” Alec took a few paces back and wiped a stray fallen tear from his face. 

“While your speech is quite moving, I just can’t take it. My boy deserves to be here. You were his Captain, you were supposed to look out for him, protect him! Instead, you are here, at home, enjoying your life, your family while my son is in the ground! It should have been you!” she screamed with tears running down her cheeks. Alec stood still, his tears started to fall mirroring the woman in front of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I did everything I could, I swear to you. I carried Jon in my arms back to camp, I tried. They wanted to leave him behind...I’m...I’m sorry…” Alec was basically sobbing at that point, gasping for air. 

Lilith’s jaw was drawn tight and her sadness flicked to anger. “I’m sure you are Captain, but your words and your tears will never give me my son back,” she snapped. Hands moving quickly to the bag on her forearm, she pulled out a handgun. Before Alec could react, he heard a shot ring out, echoing throughout the alley. A searing pain ripped inside the left side of his chest. He had no other sensation, but he was sure he was falling to the ground beneath him.

Alec coughed slightly, trying to clear his lungs, “I-I’m sorry..about Jon...about everything." He saw the woman moving over him assuming she was coming to finish the job. He tensed as she knelt down to his side.

“I know, I’ve heard it for years since my boy was taken from me. I’ve been in pain, I will never be whole again without my son, Alec. You didn’t bring him home, you let him die over there and left a hole in my heart. Now, your family will feel my pain,” she whispered to him before standing back up. She disappeared from Alec’s vision at the back of the alley. He coughed again and tried to breathe deep from his nose. Alec could feel his nose start to burn with the scents of gunsmoke and blood. 

“No….no…” Alec muttered as his vision slipped from the New York street to a windy desert. He could hear shouting and saw a helicopter flying overhead sending dust through the air. His throat started burning as he tried to speak, producing no sound. Soldiers ran around him, right past him as if he was invisible. This is it, Alec thought, I’m dying. He squeezed his eyes tight hoping to stop the tears from slipping out and trying to rid the scenes of Afghanistan from his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

“He’s sitting outside smoking,” he heard as the man re-entered the lab, reporting back to Jace who asked Simon’s assistant to go check on his brother. 

“Okay, good. Thank you,” Jace answered as he let out a relieved sign. He may still be upset with Alec, but he was worried about the older man. He didn’t want Alec to have taken off somewhere or walk off on his own now that he knows the detective is in more danger than normal. They both said things they shouldn’t have and don’t deal well when fighting so Alec smoking is honestly a good thing right now. He paced the lab wringing his hands together. 

Simon’s voice spooked him from his thoughts, “Come on.” The doctor motioned towards the door as he held it open for Jace. “We are going to talk to him, now. It doesn’t do anyone good for you two to silently suffer.”

Jace pouted slightly before agreeing, “Okay, Lewis. You’re right.” The blonde walked out the door to the front of the building. He paused slightly to look back at Simon, needing encouragement. 

“Dude, it’s Alec, not a serial killer. He needs you as much as you need him. I bet he’s already putting together his apology for you,” Simon reassured him and placed a hand on Jace’s shoulder. 

“He has nothing to apologize for. I was out of line and I see why he did it now. I don’t agree with it, but I understand it,” Jace admitted as he moved towards the door again. 

“Great, go tell him that,” Simon responded with a smirk on his face as he opened the outside door for Jace. The two men walked out to see no Alec around. Jace checked their surroundings, up and down the street. He called out a few times. Instead of hearing Alec’s voice answer, they heard a gunshot from the side of the building. Jace took off sprinting, fumbling for his gun. “Alec!” Jace screamed while praying for his brother’s voice to call back. He cut around the corner to see a dark-haired man lying on the pavement with a dark red pool forming on his chest. The blonde was suddenly glued to the ground. Alec’s been shot.

“Alec!” Simon let out as he ran past a stunned Jace to his brother-in-law’s side. He knelt down and immediately applied pressure to the wound. “Jace!” the doctor yelled out, “Jace, come on! Focus! Call 911, Alec needs an ambulance! We have to get him to the hospital, come on!”

Jace stumbled to Alec’s side and dropped to his knees. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911 with shaking fingers. As he held up the phone to his ear, he grabbed at Alec with his free hand. He clutched his brother’s hand tight in his own. “Don’t you die on me, damnit. Izzy would kill me if I let you die,” he said with tear-filled eyes, offering a grim smile to Simon who was struggling to hold back his tears as well. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” Jace heard in his ear.

“Officer down, I repeat, officer down!” Jace yelled into the phone. He then rattled off the address and his badge number. 

“Okay, Detective Herondale, I need you to stay calm. A unit has been dispatched to your location. Can you tell me the name of the injured officer?”

“Yeah, it’s...uh, it’s my partner, Sergeant Alec Lightwood.” The blonde let a tear fall and a broken sob catch in his throat when he said his brother’s name. 

“Thank you, you’re doing great, detective. ETA on the responding unit is 3 minutes. Do you want to stay on the line with me?”

“Um, no. No, I’m okay. Thank you.”

“Of course, sir. Remember to take deep breaths. Help is on the way.”

“Yeah, okay...good, yeah,” Jace ended the call knowing his answers were pointless. He put his now free hand underneath Alec’s head to hold him closer. “Alec! Alec, can you hear me?! Please open your eyes, look at me!” Jace pleaded heavily and loudly.

“Hey! Look at me, Jace. Breathe, take a breath,” Simon called for the blonde’s attention. “You need to stay calm for him, okay? He’s going to pull through this, he will.” Jace filled his lungs with air as he nodded to Simon, agreeing with his words. “Now, talk to him, Jace. Just talk.” 

Jace held Alec closer and calmly reached out to move his sweaty hair from his forehead as he heard the ambulance pulling up. “Okay, Alec, help is here. Everything is going to be alright.” Simon came around to Jace’s side as the paramedics took over. The blonde was fighting him to stay close to Alec. 

“Jace, let them work. They are going to take care of him,” Simon attempted to comfort his brother-in-law who was now clinging to him. 

“He has to be okay, Simon. I need him, we all need him,” Jace was in full tears and Simon just held the sobbing detective in his arms. 

“Hey, he is going to be okay. It’s Alec, he would never leave us, you know that.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: visions of war and mentions of blood

Alec felt the heat on his skin and heard the rumble of humvees surround him. A small part of his brain knew his mind was tricking him, but it felt so real that he couldn’t get out. He coughed trying to subside the feeling of ash in his lungs. Alec heard voices, someone saying leave the wounded behind. “No...stop…” he whispered even though it felt like we was screaming. 

Jace felt a wave of relief fall over him at the sound of Alec’s voice. “Hey, Alec, can you hear me? It’s Jace. I need you to open your eyes,” he said as he held onto Alec’s head. The paramedics had allowed him to come back over to stabilize his brother’s neck, just in case. Jace leaned down to whispered into Alec’s ear, “please don’t leave me, Alec.” The blonde tightened his grip on his brother when he saw Alec’s eyes fluttering around under his closed eyelids. Jace had seen him like this before, during the nightmares. Alec had nightmares for months when he returned from overseas and still has them on bad nights now. Jace felt chills run up his spine as he knew Alec’s mind was far from where they were. 

The dust felt heavy on Alec’s skin. He could hear distant voices and explosions filling the air. His limbs felt like they were stuck in concrete. Alec saw boots tracking past him and then saw the humvees pull away. He tried to call out for them, but no sound came out. 

Then there were voices, familiar voices. There was a hand in his hair and a hand on his ankle both gripping tight. He tried harder to listen and push away his thoughts. Alec moved slightly, attempting to move his head up. 

“Don’t try to move, Alec. It’s okay.” He knows that voice. 

The wind is dying and the gunshots became faint. 

“Open your eyes for me. I know you can. You are so strong, big brother.”

The heat is slipping away, he feels it less and less on his skin. The dusty feeling is disappearing and the sun is setting down. 

“Alec, you are in New York. You are in Brooklyn. The paramedics are here. Simon is here. I’m here. We got you, okay? I just need you to wake up for me.” 

Black, all he sees now is black. He feels cold and numb. He feels it in his chest. He was shot and he is on the ground. 

“Alexander Lightwood, you better open your eyes or so help me-”

Alec felt his eyes crack open at those words. He blinked away the haze and tears until he could look at the owner of the voice hovering over his face. 

“J-Jace,” Alec struggled out as he tried to take another deep breath. His lungs cracked out another cough and he felt blood in the back of his throat. 

Jace let out a new round of tears when he heard Alec utter his name. “Yeah, buddy, it’s me. I’m here. We are going to get you to the hospital, okay? You just relax and let them take care of you,” Alec then registered the moving hands across his chest and the oxygen mask being held over his face by his brother. He felt his body leave the cold pavement and start moving quickly. 

Simon and Jace walked with the stretcher as the paramedics moved to load Alec into the ambulance. Jace motioned between him and Simon and addressed the paramedic, “We are both riding with, this is our brother.”

“Absolutely, detective,” he heard in response as he shuffled into the rig followed by his brother-in-law. “I need room to work on the Sergeant though so you’ll both have to keep to the side, please.” Simon grabbed Jace’s shaking hands in his own and thanked the woman working on Alec furiously. 

“Jace, he’s going to make it, okay? Why don’t you call Clary? I think you need to hear her right now.” Simon pulled the panicked blonde’s phone out and dialed his fiance’s number for him. Jace took his phone, trying to ignore the blood on his hands. Alec’s blood. He heard Clary’s voice pick up. 

“Hey, lovebug. How goes it?”

“Clary…” Jace’s voice shook with emotion. He was cut off by a beeping machine and a yelling paramedic moving swiftly around Alec’s body. 

“Jace, everything okay?”

“No, Clary, listen. You need to call Izzy and Magnus. Meet us at St. Luke’s. Alec...Alec was, he was shot,” his voice cracked and he took a breath before continuing, “Simon and I are with him in the ambulance now. It’s, um, it’s touch and go right now...he, uh…” Jace sobbed. 

“Okay, just breathe, baby. We’ll be there soon. I love you,” Clary replied, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I love you, too,” Jace set the phone back down in his lap. The blonde looked over to Alec and and mouthed ‘I love you, too’.


	17. Chapter 17

Those words hit Izzy like a bus. She knew this could happen but never thought it would. Her big brother, her person, her Alec. She felt hot tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head. No time for tears, she thought. Alec is always the strong one, the one they leaned on. It was her time to be that person for everyone else. Izzy marched to the door, slid on her shoes, and grabbed her keys. “Let’s go,” she said calmly to Clary and Magnus who still sat on the couch. 

Clary hopped up and wiped her eyes. Magnus hadn’t moved, couldn’t move. “Mags, he is going to be okay. Come on, he’d want you there with us.”

Magnus got up slowly and unsteady as he processed Clary’s words. “Yeah...you’re right.” He still felt like he couldn’t move when he felt Izzy take his hand and pull him towards the door. 

“Alec is the strongest person we know. He will get through this, I know it. Look what he has waiting for him,” Izzy offered him a warm smile and opened the car door for him once they made it out of the building. Magnus brushed his tears away and got in the front seat of the car. He’d never been much of a religious man, but right now, he was praying to anyone who would listen. He just got Alexander, there was no way he’d give him up.

\---

Alec was swarmed with gloved hands and raised voices when the stretcher rolled out of the ambulance into the ER. He tried to reach out and find Jace’s hand but was met with a different hand. 

“Detective, you promised me that we wouldn’t have to do this,” a voice said from above him. He thought for a second before looking over to the doctor speaking to him. 

“Cat?” Alec’s voice was raspy and thick. 

“Yeah, I got you, Alec. We’ll take care of you,” Dr. Loss answered while walking down the hall beside the bleeding man in front of her. She was about to address nurses when a blonde man tapped her on the shoulder. She stepped away and let the team take Alec into the trauma bay to start working on him. 

“Can I please take his gun and badge? I need something to hold onto and he’ll be so angry if his badge is bloody. He is particular with-” Jace rambled on just to be cut off by the doctor. 

“Whoa there, slow down. I take it you are his partner?” Cat asked gently, taking his hand. 

Jace nodded quickly, “and brother.”

“Okay, you need to calm down. I will bring out his belongings after my initial exam. I’m sure we will be sending him up to surgery pretty quick so I’ll be out soon. For now, you sit here and wait for your family. It’ll be alright, he’s a tough one,” Catarina smiled and helped Jace into a chair in the waiting room. She turned back to the trauma room and hustled inside. 

“She’s right, he’s the toughest,” Simon added as he sat next to Jace and took the other’s hand once again to comfort him. They sat silent until the other three arrived. 

\---

Izzy threw the car in park and hurried out into the parking lot. Magnus and Clary were right behind her as she busted into the emergency room. She was about to ask the front desk where Alec was when she saw her brother and husband sitting together, covered in blood. Alec’s blood. 

Simon looked up and saw his wife looking back at him, “Izzy!” He rose to his feet just in enough time to catch her in his arms. “I got you, Iz.” He pulled back to look around and saw Clary kneeling in front of Jace out of the corner of his eye, both crying. Jace was clinging to Clary and pulled her onto his lap. He then saw Magnus sit beside Jace, head in his hands catching his tears. Simon ended his glance around on Izzy expecting full waterworks, but he was shocked to see no tears falling.

As if she could read his mind, Izzy whispered to him, “I have to be strong for them, especially Jace. Someone has to be strong without Alec here.” Simon just held her tighter, praying that Alec pulls through quickly. Izzy will break without him, they all will.


	18. Chapter 18

It felt like hours had passed even though it was a few minutes. Izzy had moved to Magnus’ side as she watched her brother pace the waiting room. She heard Clary and Simon taking turns trying to console Jace. Neither really winning that fight. Magnus was still hunched over letting the tears die down, cradling his head in his hands. She had a hand on his back rubbing small circles as she whispered soothing words in his ear. 

A curtain flew open and a voice called out from down the hall, “OR 3, now! The surgical team is prepping for him!” A bed flew out of the room to the elevator with machines and wires all over the place. Izzy watched as the nurses rolled Alec away, out of sight within seconds. Surgery, she thought, that means he is alive. 

“Detective?” the same voice was now quieter and closer. Izzy registered Jace’s movements but kept her eyes on Magnus. She listened though, praying for the news to be comforting. 

“Yes, Doctor, what’s going on? Is he going to be okay?” Jace asked while trying to keep his composure. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and braced himself for whatever news he was about to receive. He reached out to take Alec’s gun from her hand, needing to hold something that belonged to his brother, a tether to his partner. 

“I just sent Sergeant Lightwood up for surgery. He took the shot in his upper left chest region, right around the collar bone. The shattered fragments nicked his subclavian artery which caused the significant blood loss. We stabilized the bleeding, but he sustained extensive tissue damage in and around his shoulder. The procedure will take awhile, but the repair is straightforward. He should pull through just fine, we don’t expect many complications. I’ll be back in a few minutes to escort your family to the surgical waiting area. Oh, and I have Alec’s badge too,” Cat addressed Jace and reached in her scrub pocket for the detective’s badge. She held it out for the blonde to take. 

Jace looked between Alec’s badge in her hand and Magnus being comforted by Izzy who hadn’t looked up or said anything since they arrived. He motioned towards Magnus and spoke softly, “give it to my brother’s boyfriend, he needs it more right now.” The doctor nodded and walked over to kneel beside the injured man’s boyfriend. 

Cat put a gentle hand on the crying man’s knee before speaking, “sir, I have the Sergeant’s badge for you to hold onto until he’s out of surgery.” Magnus’ head shot up out of his hands as he heard the apparently familiar voice from beside him. 

“Catarina?” he asked as he took his best friend in his shaking arms. 

“Magnus?” Cat was shocked. She hadn’t expected to see her best friend in her workplace, especially under this circumstance. Magnus had mentioned seeing someone new, but they hadn’t been able to talk much since then between work and Madzie. He had gushed about the tall and handsome man he had enjoyed dates with and told her that the new boyfriend was most likely ‘the one’ for him. “Alec is the new boyfriend, huh? You really did bag a good one this time, Bane.” She set Alec’s badge in Magnus’ shaking hands and saw his eyes fill with confusion. 

“You know Alexander?” Magnus questioned, feeling lighter knowing his boyfriend would recover and that Cat had taken care of him. 

Cat nodded as she realized the whole group was listening now, “Yeah, I’ve known Alec for a few years. He leads a volunteer group here twice a month with a veteran outreach program.”

“He does?!” Magnus, Izzy, and Jace all answered, mainly shocked to find out that Alec was an even better person than they already thought. 

Cat smiled at their happy surprise, “He does. Sergeant Lightwood has quite the reputation around here. He helps veterans transition to civilian life by giving them another purpose of helping people. Everyone here loves him. Actually, it was pretty hard for all of us to see him like that so if you need anything, please let us know. We’d do anything for Alec and his family.” She patted Magnus’ thigh and stood up. “I have to get back to work, but you all are more than welcome to wait here. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Izzy answered with a smile, feeling relieved after hearing that her big brother would be alright. 

“Please, call me Cat,” Catarina smiled and headed off down the hall. Jace let out a huge sigh and Clary dragged him to a chair. 

“Now that we know he’s okay, please sit,” Clary demanded as she flopped down next to Jace. Simon sat beside Izzy and took her hand. All four watched as Magnus took a deep breath and stared at Alec’s badge between his fingers.

“Just when I think Alexander couldn’t be a better man,” Magnus wiped more tears and held the badge to his chest. 

“Magnus, he’s going to be fine. He’ll be back to our Saturday workouts in no time,” Izzy declared as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I know, Isabelle, I just…” Magnus trailed off as if it hurt him to continue speaking. 

“Hey, it’s alright now. What’s going on up there?” she replied while running a tender hand through Magnus’ hair. 

“I just...I was terrified. Not knowing if he was alive or dead. All I thought about was not being able to say it back,” Magnus answered shakily. 

“Say what back?” Jace asked, confused by his wobbly confession. 

“I...that I love him too,” Magnus answered tearfully. Izzy took one of his hands from his chest to hold it tight. She offered him a warm smile.

“Trust me, he knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit going on this week and I will be away from my computer so I don't know when the next update will be. I promise I will be back as soon as possible though! I love writing this one too much to take a break lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angels, I'm back! I think I'll have a few more mostly fluff hospital chapters before we get back to the case and some angst and whatnot! I hope you enjoy what's coming up!

A quiet hum and faint beeping filled his ear. He feels something in his nose and registers a set of cold hands on his chest. Alec cracks his eyes open and tries to sit up instantly without thinking. There is a weight keeping his right hand on the bed and his left arm is wrapped to his abdomen. A groan left his dry lips as he blinked his eyes into focus, trying to figure out what is going on. 

“Hey, lie back. It’s alright, you’re okay, Alec,” Cat whispers while she continued checking his bandages. 

“Cat?” Alec asked as he laid back, hissing with pain when he moved too quickly again, “Fuck, that hurts.” He heard a small chuckle from the woman taking care of him and his thoughts clicked into place. He was shot, he was alive. “How long?” 

“Eight hours in surgery, two in recovery. We settled you in this room around 0200, it’s about 0630 right now,” she replied as she checked his vitals. 

“Of course, it is,” Alec rolled his eyes. Even after getting shot, his body stays on its normal clock. He looked around the room at his family, all still asleep. Maryse sat at the foot of his bed in a recliner facing him. Jace and Clary laid out on a small cot in the corner wrapped up in each other. Izzy had her head in Simon’s lap on a short couch. Then his eyes rested down on his right side to see his boyfriend attached to him. Magnus’ head rested in his forearm on the side of the bed and he was holding Alec’s uninjured hand loosely as he slept. The sight made Alec’s heart flutter and he forgot someone else was in the room for a moment. 

Catarina’s voice pulled him back. “You did good, Alec. Magnus is the best.” Alec’s face was filled with love. He saw the photos of Cat and Madzie at Magnus’ loft the first time he visited. His boyfriend had gushed about his college best friend and adopted daughter the rest of the night. Alec didn’t tell Magnus that he knew Cat and was giving Magnus the floor to tell his best friend about their relationship so hearing her blessing was amazing. 

“Yeah, he really is,” Alec’s voice was soft to make sure he didn’t wake anyone, “how did he react?”

“Oh, they were all blown away. I figured you had told them about volunteering here and knowing me,” Cat replied honestly, not realizing Alec’s true question. She held a cup of water up for him to sip. 

Alec drank the water gratefully before responding, “Nothing to tell, just doing my duty as an officer. Gotta look out for my men. And it was Magnus’ news to tell, not mine. But I meant how did he react to me...this?” Alec looked down to his chest with a wince from remembering what happened. 

Cat looked down to Magnus’ sleeping form with glassy eyes. “I’ve never seen him so worked up before. He cried for a long while, refused to even think about taking a break, Alec. But now, after seeing that, I know this is real. I’ve been there for all of his relationships and he has never been this all in before. Never this emotional. He told me you were the one for him and he’s right, you are,” she confessed. Alec had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Cat. She put a hand over Alec’s injured chest and looked so seriously at him that he was almost uncomfortable. “Please, don’t let him go, Alec.”

Alec took a deep, shaky breath. “Never, he’s it for me,” Alec whispered back full of honesty and love. 

Cat was about to reply when Magnus shifted and gripped Alec’s hand tighter. The pair cut their conversation to watch the waking man come to. She flicked her eyes between the two and gave Alec a knowing smile as she back out of the room to give them privacy. 

Magnus took a sharp breath in and snapped his head up as if he just remembered where he was. “Alexander, you’re awake, thank God. How are you feeling?” he asked softly as he moved gingerly around the bandages to cup Alec’s face. He had tears on the brim again, this time in relief. 

“Hey, no tears, baby. I’m okay, just sore. I’m so sorry for putting you through all this,” Alec whispered as he leaned a kiss into Magnus’ palm. 

“Oh darling, what did I do to deserve you? You were shot, I should be comforting you,” Magnus gave a small, sad smile. He heard a soft ‘stop that’ come from Alec lips and a loving look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He took a deep breath as he braced himself for his next question. “Alexander, do you remember anything from before...well, before this?”

Alec immediately thought back to his impending panic attack phone call. “Yeah, but that worry has long passed, Mags. I was caught up in my case and then I ran off. I know I worried you by cutting the call-” Alec stopped suddenly. His brain went to mush when he remembered the end of said call. He said it, shit. He wasn’t even thinking, his brain just said it. Oh God, he scared Magnus now. 

Magnus watched Alec’s internal fighting and started, “Alexander, I-” but was cut off. 

“Dios mio, Magnus. I just rushed it out,”

“Alexander-”

“I wasn’t thinking about it, I just reacted. My brain just said it.”

“Alec-”

“It was supposed to be romantic and-”

Magnus leaned in and cut off Alec’s panicked, soft rambling with his lips. They shared a tender, passionate kiss. Magnus separated their faces slightly, keeping his forehead resting against Alec’s while cupping his face with both hands. 

“I love you, too,” 

Alec looked at him with wide, watery eyes. “You do?” he whispered out, choked with emotion.

Magnus gave a small chuckle with most beautiful smile Alec had ever seen. “With all my heart, Alexander.”


	20. Chapter 20

Mostly everyone was waking up at the sound of the voices coming from the bed in the middle of the room. Maryse and Jace watched with huge, warm smiles as Clary wiped away a stray, happy tear. Simon was running his hand through a still sleeping Isabelle’s hair. 

“Oh, mijo..” Maryse whispered as she came up on the other side of Alec. She ran a gentle hand through her son’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Her eyes were wet with tears as she looked between Alec and Magnus. 

“Estoy bien, Mama. No llores, por favor,” Alec comforted. He looked at her with warm eyes as he realized they were happy tears instead of worried ones. 

“Lo siento, mijo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Alec. Te amo mucho,” she replied with more tears threatening to spill over. 

Alec felt his eyes begin to water as well. “Te amo, Mama.” He felt Magnus’ grip tighten as if he was reminding Alec of his presence. “Dios mio, I’m sorry. Mama, this is my boyfriend, Magnus. Magnus, this is my mom.” 

Magnus smiled bright and held his hand out towards Maryse to shake. “It is so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Lightwood.” His face dropped when she ignored his hand and stepped away. Much to his surprise, she was striding around the bed to take him in her arms for a hug. 

“Please, call me Maryse, dear,” she said with a loving smile on her face before holding him closer. Magnus was about to respond when he heard Maryse whisper in his ear. “Thank you for loving my boy.” Both looked at each other with the warmest smiles as they heard Alec sniffling beside them. 

“Okay, someone talk about something else before I start sobbing,” Alec joked causing a laugh from the others in the room. 

“Oh man, it’s good to have you back, bro,” Jace said as he got off the cot to sit next to Alec. “We don’t have to do this now, but I have questions, Alec.”

Alec’s face dropped slightly, “I know, I’m so sorry for before all this. You know I didn’t mean what I said right? I would never go back and it would never be your fault.” The others looked confused, but Jace had a soft smile. 

“Alec, seriously? You thought I would still be mad after you got shot? I was a jerk too so don’t even start.” Jace took Alec’s hand as Magnus and Maryse gave them some space. Alec returned the knowing gaze and waited for his brother to continue. “I meant I had questions about the...the, um, shooting.” Jace grimaced at his last word. 

“Jace, can’t that wait? He just woke up,” Maryse asked in a worried tone. 

Alec quickly shushed her. “Esta bien, Mama. Might as well get it over with.” He then took a deep breath and felt that familiar itch of anxiety at his skin. Only Jace knew the full story of his return from Afghanistan so his family would be in for a surprise. 

Jace tightened his grip on Alec’s hand. “Take you time, man. Just let me ask the questions and tell me if you need to stop. We’ll figure this out together.”

Alec smirked and let out a huff of a laugh. “Huh, wonder where you picked up that speech?”

“Learned from the best,” Jace winked. The others watched with warm smiles. “Okay, let’s start with how you ended up in the alley.”

Alec nodded. “I was sitting outside talking to Magnus on the phone. I need to calm down after our fight.”

“Fight? Why were you two fighting?” Maryse asked quickly.

“Later, Mom,” Jace answered with a wave of his hand.

Alec sent her an apologetic look before continuing. “While I was on the phone, I heard a scream from down the street. When I looked over, I saw a woman who appeared to be a mid-mugging victim so I hung up and went to help her.”

“Reacted without calling for backup or having a vest, very Sergeantly of you,” Jace quipped with an unimpressed look. 

“Or heroic,” Izzy’s voice startled the room. She rose from the couch and walked to her brother’s bed side. Her hands cupped Alec’s face as tears threatened to spill over. “Dios mio, big brother. I love you so much.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and started fully sobbing into his chest. 

Alec looked around the room his a surprised look and found the same look on everyone else’s face. “Whoa, Iz. Breathe, hermana. I’m okay,” Alec whispered into her hair. Jace stepped away and let them have their moment. Alec ran his good hand through her hair and soothed her with soft spoken words. “Izzy.” No answer was heard except more sobs. “Baby sister, breathe, por favor.” More sobs. “Isabelle Sophia, look at me.” Izzy slowly raised her head and hiccuped back her gasping breaths. She stared at Alec with relief and love.

Alec smiled back and cupped her face. “There’s those beautiful eyes. Come here, Iz.” He slowly shifted to bring Izzy next to him to lay down. She gently rested back and placed her hand on his bandaged chest softly. “I love you. I couldn’t leave you, hermana.” Izzy’s tears started back up as she cried into Alec’s neck. 

“I could use some coffee,” Clary’s voice broke the room. Jace nodded and took her hand. They left the room, Maryse following behind them. 

Simon walked over to Magnus and rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. “I think you could use some breakfast. I haven’t seen you eat since we got here.” Alec gave them both a sad, appreciative smile. Magnus came over and kiss Alec’s forehead. The two men made their way out of the room. 

Alec looked down at his sister clinging to him. He let her cry until her breathing slowed. They both fell asleep holding each other knowing that they would both need to recover from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Mijo-son  
> Estoy bien-It's okay  
> No llores, por favor-No tears/crying please  
> Lo siento-I'm sorry  
> Estoy tan orgulloso de ti-I'm so proud of you  
> Te amo much-I love you so much  
> Te amo- I love you  
> Dios mio-Oh my God


	21. Chapter 21

Alec stirred about an hour later. He slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend and mother having a seemingly happy conversation on the couch. Simon was talking with Clary while Jace had his phone in front of his face. 

Alec looked at a still sleeping Izzy and wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer. He tried to lick his lips before talking. Damn, the meds really dried his mouth out. He whispered out as he turned his head towards the couch, “Mama, agua, por favor.” 

Everyone’s head snapped up towards the hospital bed. Maryse walked over to his side. “Otra vez, mijo?”

“Water.”

“Oh, of course,” Maryse replied as she reached for his water cup. She held it up so he could sip from the straw. 

“Gracias, Mama,” Alec smiled as she kissed his cheek. He looked around the room and let his gaze end on Simon. “Now, what was all that about?” Alec sighed as he looked between Simon and Izzy. 

“She insisted on being the strong one, kept saying she had to fill in for you and support everyone. That was the first time she cried, Alec. It was only a matter of time,” Simon said honestly as he walked over to the two Lightwoods laying in the bed. 

Alec looked down at Izzy and then back up to Simon. “Thank you for taking care of her through all this, Si. It would’ve broken her.” He felt his heart breaking thinking about Izzy dealing with this whole thing and if we wouldn’t have made it. 

‘It would’ve broken all of us, Alec.” Simon gave his brother-in-law a knowing gaze as they both woke Izzy. 

Alec sighed in relief when his sister got up and hugged her husband. She stepped back towards her brother and whispered, “I’m sorry, big brother. It was a hard night. Thank you for not leaving us, leaving me.” She kissed his cheek and went to sit beside Simon on the couch. 

Jace startled Alec from his thoughts. “Hey, I hate to push you again, but if I don’t find out how this happened soon, I’ll be lying in that bed with you next.” Alec cracked a laugh a little too hard causing him to wince at the pain in his shoulder. Magnus stepped over to take his hand and check on him. 

Alec saw the worried look on Jace and Magnus’ face and sighed, “I’m fine, just sore. Both of you, relax. But, listen, all of you,” Alec turned his gaze around the room at his family, “I just- okay, only Jace knows about..about over there...Afghanistan. It’s going to be hard for me to talk about...hard to hear so bear with me. I know who shot me and it has to do with my last tour.”

Everyone held a shocked look, but Jace reacted first. “I knew it! I knew you must’ve known the shooter. You would never holster your weapon.”

Alec winced at his words thinking back to the alley. “Yeah, stupid mistake, I know.” Magnus tightened his grip on his hand. 

“No, Alec, that’s not what I meant. You are the best cop I know. This person obviously used your kindness and personal connection against you,” Jace rushed out after hearing Alec’s insecurity. He heard a mumble coming from his brother. “Can’t hear ya, bro.”

“Lilith. It was Lilith Morgenstern, Jace.” Alec closed his eyes to push down the emotions bubbling up. Jace gasped slightly. Alec expected to hear his brother’s voice, but he heard his boyfriend’s instead. 

“Lilith? What- how do you know Lilith?” Magnus asked. “She is my jewelry designer for the magazine.” Alec looked up with wide eyes. Shit. Magnus knows her, probably friends with her because Magnus is friends with everyone. He probably know about her son, watched her mourn Jonathan. Magnus will hate him once he finds out. Alec could feel his breaths quickening as he mentally processed everything. Considering he couldn’t go for a run or smoke right now, he prepared himself to push down his panic attack. Fuck.

Magnus immediately noticed his boyfriend’s shift in behavior and silently cursed himself for jumping into the conversation. “Alexander, just breathe.” Magnus’ voice should’ve calmed him but it didn’t.

“I just...I need a minute with Jace...alone,” Alec huffed out as his family looked concerned. He didn’t miss the sadness in Magnus’ eyes. 

“Of course, we will be outside, mijo,” Maryse announced as she directed Magnus into the hall and the others followed them. 

Jace waited a second before speaking, “You really need to find a coping mechanism that isn’t hard on your body, dude. No smoking or running during recovery.” Alec gave him a death glare as he tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. “Okay, sorry, not the time for jokes,” Jace said as he paced at the end of Alec’s bed. “So, Lilith, why?”

Alec took a deep breath and centered himself. “She, uh, she said it was my fault. Jonathan’s death. She wanted revenge, I guess. I mean, she’s right, I was his Captain. I...I should’ve gone faster, tried harder, protected him better.” Alec felt the hot tears threatening to fall over his lashes and cursed himself for being weak yet again. 

Jace’s face was full of shock and anger. “Stop. Alec, seriously, stop. First of all, you can cry, quit beating yourself up. You are allowed to have emotions and show them, especially right now. Second, she may have lost her son, but you and I both know what she did was wrong. That’s not grief, Alec, that’s psychotic blame and rage. Third, I think we should talk about this with them too,” Jace motioned towards their worried family in the hallway talking. “They deserve to know what happened, it’s time to share your burdens, Alec. They are going to find out eventually and it will tear you up to keep it in all over again.”

Alec’s face flashed with fear, “No! I can’t, Jace, you should know that. Izzy, it will kill her to know what happened and that I didn’t tell her. Mom will probably try and force me to see the stupid therapist again. And, Magnus, what if...what if he hates me after this? If he knows Lilith, he probably friends with her, knows about her son. What if he thinks I’m a monster, Jace?! I let her son die in my arms!” Alec was heaving for breaths at this point. 

Jace could have smacked him and he raised his voice right back at Alec. “You’re kidding, right?! Please tell me you didn’t bleed out your intelligence. Magnus, the Magnus who just confessed his love you this morning. The Magnus who sat up nearly all night crying for you. The Magnus who only sees you even in a room full of people. You know damn well he would never hate you! And Izzy, she needs to know, Alec. She still asks me to tell her what happened to you over there. It’s literally the only thing she doesn’t know about you! As for Mom, the therapist isn’t stupid and it couldn’t hurt for you to talk to someone after this, don’t you think? For fuck’s sake, Alec, you got shot!” Jace was at the end of his rant when he realized he was being too hard on his brother. 

Alec hung his head and thought for a few seconds. Jace was about to apologize when Alec cut him off. “You’re right.”

Jace was honestly blown away. “What?”

“You’re right. They deserve to know and I need to talk about it before it drives me off the edge again,” Alec wiped under his eyes slowly. He let out a sad laugh, “Dios mio, Jace, I cannot tell you how bad I want to smoke right now.”

Jace laughed and rolled his eyes, “yeah, we are going to work on that too.”

Alec smirked, “Only if you give up the Skittles.”

“That is not even close to being the same thing and you know it, “ Jace retorted. They both shared one more laugh before calling their family back in for the heavy conversation to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation  
> Agua, por favor-water, please  
> Otra vez-Again (as in say again or repeat)  
> Gracias-Thank you


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, last hospital chapter! Then healing Alec and family, Malec living together, and a murder case! This is far from over, kids!

Alec watched his family file back in the room, each taking seats in the same places they had been before. He was bracketed by Magnus and Izzy, both needing to be as close as possible to him. This was a conversation he really was hoping would never happen with most of the people in the room. Alec assumed that one day, he would be in a place well enough to tell Magnus, potentially Izzy. He, of course, is doing fairly well now considering the circumstances, but he hasn’t slept without drugs since the surgery so it’s only a matter of time before the nightmares make an appearance. 

Jace noticed everyone on edge, probably from seeing the two men fight while they were out in the hallway and now seeing an incredibly nervous Alec. Jace took that as his que to be the supporter. “Alec, no one here would ever blame you or be upset with you. You are safe with us, with me.” 

Alec raised his head to meet Jace’s eyes and nodded while taking a settling breath. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand in reassurance and Izzy rested her hand gently on his wrapped to his stomach. “I know. It’s just...I appreciate it. The only thing I ask is that there’s no questions. I will tell you what you need to know to understand the situation, but I really don’t trust myself to get through more than that right now.” Alec looked down, clearly frustrated with himself. 

Jace was about to answer when Magnus beat him to it. “Alexander, no one here would ever push you or want to hurt you. We all love you, okay?” The smile shared between Alec and Magnus in that moment was breathtaking. Izzy felt a single tear fall. 

Simon saw that the whole family was stilled in the moment so he spoke up, wanting to know Alec’s story so badly. He’d watched his brother-in-law trapped in his mind for too long. “Yeah, what he said.” Jace and Simon shared a laugh at his comment while Izzy shot him a glare for interrupting. 

Alec sighed and closed his eyes as if to find the words trapped somewhere, “Okay, here we go then…” He opened his eyes to see everyone anticipating his words. 

\---

Alec threw the satellite phone back into the front pocket of his vest. He got in the passenger side of the humvee and slammed the door shut. He just consoled an emotional Izzy who was upset about him being overseas for her birthday and would now have to go on an all night patrol thinking about it. 

“How’s the lady, Cap?” Alec heard from the backseat. 

“For the last time, Blackthorn, Izzy is my sister.”

“Yeah, okay, Cap. Whatever you say. I just really doubt a guy like you is single, I mean, look at you.” 

“Are you hitting on me, Morgenstern?” Blackthorn and Underhill cracked up laughing in the backseat. 

“Hilarious, let’s go.” Jonathan started up the humvee and pulled out of their base towards the small town they would be patrolling that night. He heard Alec and Helen going back and forth about something while he thought about calling his mom. Captain Lightwood was always so good about calling his family, whenever there was a free moment, Cap was on the phone. As he planned his call for tomorrow morning, Alec clapped his shoulder causing him to jump. 

“It was just a joke, Jon. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Alec was being honest, as he always was. No matter the jokes and comments made around camp, Alec was one of the best leading officers any of them had ever worked with. He respected everyone and didn’t make anyone feel small or left behind. 

“I know, Cap. I was just thinking about calling my mom since you mentioned your phone call. I appreciate it though.” 

Alec smiled as he took his satellite phone out of his vest pocket and placed it in Jonathan’s pocket. “You’ll take first break at 2100, that’ll be her lunch break in New York. Call her then, the night will go quicker for you too.” 

“Thanks, Cap, seriously, thank you.”

“Hey, family is first, always. You know that.” 

Underhill cracked the kind moment, “you two done with your love fest up there, some of us have a patrol to do.”

“Oh, shut it. You’re just mad that Cap gave me first break. Sorry he likes me best.” 

“Boys, please. We all know I am Cap’s favorite.” Helen quipped as all three men rolled their eyes in response.

“Why do I agree to lead patrol with you three again?” Alec rubbed his temples jokingly with a fake sigh.

“Because you love us!” All three said in response while laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alec huffed out with a wave of his hand and a grin on his face.

“Hey, Cap-”

A loud boom cracked through Alec’s ears as the humvee flew into the air. An instant cloud of smoke surrounded him and the smell of gunpowder and blood coated his nose. He felt like he was suspended in slow motion, feeling every movement of the humvee until it crashed back down to the ground on the driver’s side, eventually rolling upside down to rest. His head was swirling and he had to regain his breathing before moving his neck to look around and assess damages. He heard Helen’s screaming for his name and Jonathan’s groans of pain. 

After another few seconds of painful ringing, his ears were brought back to the scene and a pain ripped through his right side. “CAP! STATUS!” Helen was still screaming, assuming Alec was dead. Blood was slowly seeping from his right shoulder and his eyes were closed. He forced them open and coughed up the smoke that was holding his breaths back. 

“Alive. Shrapnel, right shoulder. Concussion maybe. Blackthorn, report.” Alec falling instantly into his role as Captain to care for his people. 

“Dislocated shoulder, no indication of spinal injury, I can move, Cap. I’ll be okay.” A sigh of relief. One down, two to go. 

“Underhill, report.” Nothing. “UNDERHILL, REPORT!” The shout caused another ringing through Alec’s head, but he carried on. 

He heard a groan from the backseat. “I think my eardrums are blown, sir, but I’m alright.” Another sign of relief. He painfully moved his neck for the first time feeling that it was sore, but not faltering. 

“Morgenstern, report.” Alec said as he looked towards their driver who was currently bleeding from a head wound and a chest wound. Jonathan was covered in dirt and smoke, breathing hard and troubled. 

“Cap, I need to call my mom…” 

“Hey, now, don’t you talk like that. We are all getting out of here and we are going home, alive, together. You hear me! You don’t give up, Jon!” Alec was moving now, climbing out of his side window seeing Underhill helping Helen do the same as her shoulder wasn’t allowing her to move well. He went around to the driver’s side and stabilized the younger man’s neck as he pulled him from the vehicle when another explosion rang out down the road. 

“We have to move, now! Let’s go!” Alec screamed as two more buildings went up in flames behind them. He pulled out the sat phone to call back to base. He was told to continue back on foot to base if possible, leave the wounded to be extracted later. “Like hell…” Alec said under his breath. He picked the injured soldier up off the ground and carried him over his good shoulder. 

“Cap, it’s two miles back, you can’t carry him all that way!” Helen tried to reason as she stumbled along Underhill’s side. 

“Watch me!” Alec called back making sure all his men were accounted for. There was no way he was leaving anyone behind, especially not his people. Not these three. “Jon, you stay with me, damnit.” The group trudged back to base. Alec was still bleeding from his shoulder, breaths laboring at this point. He busted into the medic tent in an exhausted rage, shouting orders before he collapsed into blackness. 

\---

Alec took another deep breath, eyes focused on Jace who had heard all this before so he was making the least shocked, sad, terrified, painful expression compared to anyone else in the room. He felt Magnus’ hand shaking in his own and heard sobs coming from Izzy and Maryse. 

“They placed me in a medically-induced coma for three days until I regained strength. When I woke up, they told me Jon didn’t make it and it ruined me. I felt like a failure. I was his Captain, he needed me and I let him down.” A few gasps came from the people next to him, but his eyes stayed locked on Jace giving him a sympathetic look. “I stayed in the hospital on base for about three weeks, had a few surgeries to make sure all the fragments were out of my shoulder. I was released home and decomissioned the next day. That’s why my coming home was a surprise. I know I said it was because we completed our mission, but I lied. My Purple Heart is for carrying Jon back to camp and ensuring that my whole unit was accounted for. Even though he didn’t make it, his body still made it home which might not have happened if...if I...left him…” Alec had tears falling down at this point. 

“Alec-” Jace tried to jump in but was met with a piercing glare from his brother. Another deep breath and Alec continued. 

“When I got home, the day I said I was going out to lunch with my superior officers to celebrate my honors, I went to Jonathan’s services. I went alone, I couldn’t bear telling any of you. Jace didn’t even know yet at that point. Underhill came too, Helen was still recovering back home with her wife. I had to look his mother in the eye and tell her I was sorry. That I tried everything, that I carried him back, that I failed him. I had never seen anyone cry as much as I saw Lilith cry that day. Sometimes my nightmares are just watching her cry over Jon’s body. Seeing her in the alley, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But then she spoke and she said those same things...that I failed Jon and that she lost her son...and she wanted...w-wanted my family to lose me...to feel her pain..” Alec broke off into horrible sobs at that point. Maryse and Izzy both paralyzed by his words. Magnus and Jace, both attempting to hold in tears as they consoled Alec. Simon and Clary staring at their partners, not knowing how to help. 

Suddenly, an alarm started ringing from Alec’s bed and a few nurses came in to hook up his oxygen. She was shouting for everyone to calm down, that Alec needed to breathe. His family sat in horror watching the hospital staff put his oxygen mask back on and Alec pass out from the pain. Izzy was the first one to speak once the room had calmed back down and the nurses headed out so Alec could rest.

“He’s...A-Alec is a hero...and h-he went through all of that alone…” her sobs rising as she said it. 

Jace held her tight. “He is and he did and you know why. To protect us, to protect you like he always does. And now, it’s our turn. No more being alone, he has us,” Jace looked at Magnus and smiled, “all of us.”

Magnus wiped his fallen tears and held Alec’s hand again. He leaned up to place a kiss on Alec’s forehead and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, “My hero.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Alec, for the last time, I am not bringing you any files! You are off duty. For once in your life, just rest and focus on yourself!” Jace yelled over the phone before hanging up on his unrelenting brother. Alec had been released from the hospital four days ago and was already on everyone’s nerves. It was major win for him to be staying at Magnus’ while he recovered. Alec insisted that he was fine to stay at his place alone and didn’t need anyone going out of their way to take care of him. After a heated conversation with Maryse and an emotional one with Magnus, Alec finally gave in. 

“Should I file an order of protection for you against Alec? I feel like he might kill you by the end of this,” Luke joked as he walked through the bullpen. He laid a large file on Jace’s desk that was stamped confidential in large letters. 

Jace rolled his eyes at the Captain’s comment but quickly changed face as he was intrigued by the file. “I think the whole family may be at risk. He’s already threatened me and Simon with his ‘special forces’ training and he told Izzy and Magnus that he would start wearing acid wash jeans. No idea what that means, but both of them freaked when he said it.” 

Luke laughed and placed a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “Go easy on him, getting shot in the line of duty is one thing but shot by someone personally attached is another. I want you to take him that file and do not let anyone see it. Alec will know what it is, he’s probably expecting it.”

“Uh, okay, sure. I’ll take it after shift and-”

“No, I want you to take it to him now. I’m meeting with Branwell to discuss the Morgenstern case. We officially got Alec’s statement this morning so I can open the warrant for her arrest. I need you out of here because you can’t be here when we bring her in.”

“Captain, he’s my brother! Of course, I have to be here to interrogate that bitch!”

“And that is exactly why you can’t be here, Herondale. I can’t have one of my best detectives booked for homicide, especially when my best Sergeant is out of service.”

Jace looked away from Luke to the file and then back up. He knew Luke was right. “I’m one of the best, but Alec is the best?” he quipped trying to lighten the air. 

Luke chuckled and patted Jace on the shoulder, “When Lightwood gets back, I’m telling him you questioned that.” 

Jace held a hand to his chest to feign offense. “Ouch, Luke, that hurts.” Both men start laughing as the blonde got up from his desk and threw the large file in his bag. Jace suddenly felt the need to place a seriousness on the conversation to show his gratitude. “Thank you, Luke, for all this. Looking out for me and Alec, it means a lot. I know he appreciates it.”

Luke gave him an genuine smile as his face softened. “I told you, Herondale, I gotta look out for my best men.” With another pat on the back, Luke walked away to Lydia’s desk and they jumped into conversation. Jace finished packing up and headed out to Magnus’. He had to find out what this file was about and he knows that it will cheer Alec up. 

\---

Jace was about to knock when he heard voices from inside. He stopped to listen to the fight going on inside. 

“Alexander, please just let me help you! That’s why I’m here!”

“I can do it myself, Magnus! I’m in a sling, I’m not helpless!”

“I know that, Alec, but I just want to help! You’ve been trying for ten minutes!”

“Just let me do it, Magnus! I can do it myself!”

“Clearly not because there is orange juice all over the counter!”

Jace chose this moment to knock. He knew this fight was harmless and he was trying to hold back a laugh listening to his stubborn brother. He heard footsteps coming towards him and then the door flew open. He was met with a makeup-free, clearly frustrated Magnus. 

“Thank God, come talk to your brother before I punch him.” Magnus ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses as he huffed a frustrated sigh. 

“Yeah, he is actually the worst patient in the entire world. I would say getting him to stay with you is already a win so good job.” Jace tried to boost Magnus up who clearly wasn’t angry but annoyed. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate compliments, but I know you didn’t come all the way over here to tell me that so what’s going on?” Magnus walked him back to the kitchen and both men observed a focused Alec who mopping up spilled orange juice. 

Jace laughed and was met with a painfully piercing glare from Alec. Jace was about to comment when Magnus beat him to it. Magnus was walking around the counter to Alec’s side. He reached up and smoothed his fingers across Alec’s forehead and said, “darling, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep trying to kill people with your eyes.” Magnus leaned up and gave Alec a kiss on the cheek after Alec made an embarrassed whine and Jace laughed even harder. 

“I must say, I came over to bring you this file,” Jace said as he grabbed the large file from his bag to set on the counter, “but seeing you two bicker is well worth it.” Magnus laughed but Alec was much more focused on the new file on the counter. He immediately opened it and started flipping through pages. 

Magnus turned away to finish cleaning up Alec’s mess and Jace took that as his moment to ask questions. “So, brother, tell me what this scarily big file is and why Luke was so adamant on you having it.” 

Alec kept reading as if he didn’t hear Jace’s words, continuing to turn pages and skim as if he was looking for something specific. Magnus and Jace shared a worried glance and they both went back to looking at Alec. 

“Alexander?” 

“Alec, what is that?”

Both of them were waiting for an answer when Alec suddenly got up, grabbing Jace by the wrist and went straight to Magnus’ office where he had his box of paperwork and briefcase. Alec picked up his briefcase with his free hand and motioned at the file box on the floor. “Grab the box.” He walked straight back to the kitchen and expected Jace to follow. Alec fumbled for a few seconds trying to open his briefcase until he looked up at Magnus with a sheepish grin. “Mags, could you, uh..open this for me?” he asked with a blush on his cheeks. 

Magnus took that as a win since Alec not only asked for help but asked Magnus specifically. “Of course, darling. What is going on in that pretty head of yours?” 

“This file is about the Morgensterns. I was skeptical of their backgrounds after this,” Alec motioned towards his arm in the sling causing a wince from Magnus and Jace, “overseas, Jonathan mentioned that his dad wasn’t a super great guy, but he loved his mother. He was always talking to me about her and she was the only one he ever called. I know that grief can do a lot to people, but this woman seriously didn’t seem capable of this so I called Luke yesterday. I asked him if he could pull files on their family for me. Luke told me that Lilith and Jonathan were both clean, not even traffic violations to their name. Jon’s dad, however, had quite the rap sheet which is this file. It’s confidential because his status requires security clearance for his records. You guys ever heard of Downworld Industries?”

Jace shook his head, but Magnus was immediately intrigued. “Downworld as in the company that owns nearly every night club in the city that is constantly accused as a drug front?” 

Alec and Jace both snapped their heads and looked at Magnus with surprised looks. “Yeah, that one. How do you know about that?” Alec asked worriedly. 

“Alexander, I own a magazine and I’m a photographer. I work with models nearly everyday, models who party and do drugs in a ridiculous attempt to maintain their bodies. I hear all about their nightly excursions that mostly occur at night clubs. Everyone in the industry is aware of Downworld.” Magnus expressed. 

Alec’s look softened almost in relief as if he was expecting a different answer. “Well, yeah, Downworld is suspect of a drug front for many years and the man that owns is Valentine Morgenstern, Jon’s dad. This is his file.” 

Jace’s face hadn’t changed from surprise as he went back and forth between Magnus and Alec. “So, you think he forced his wife to shoot you?” Jace asked bluntly making Magnus wince at his words. 

Alec gave him a pointed look and took Magnus’ hand to comfort him. “No, well, yes, but that isn’t that main reason I pulled his file.”

“Okay, then what made you want his file?” Jace questioned.

“I think Valentine Morgenstern is the one responsible for the murders. I think he is the one behind the circle.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been awhile and I am sorry about that. I was having mega writer's block with this work and my other stuff was just going so much better so I took a break from this one. I don't know if the updates will be as often as they were before, but I am definitely working on this one again, I promise! I like it way too much to let it go!

“Lightwood, if you are here for anything besides saying hello, I will put you on desk duty for the next five years,” Luke announced as he made his way through the bullpen. 

“Like hell, who else would stop Jace from killing every suspects who we bring in here?” Alec joked as he met his Captain in the middle of the room with a handshake. 

Luke laughed as he shook Alec’s hand. “How are you doing?” he asked as he motioned to Alec’s arm in the sling. 

“Ah, my body is itching to go on a run and I think I’m driving everyone crazy, but other than that, recovering pretty well,” Alec replied as he followed Luke to his office. 

“I can imagine, but it takes time to heal properly which is why I have a feeling this conversation isn’t going to comply with that,” Luke said as he motioned for Alec to sit. 

Alec adjusted his shoulder to sit comfortably and Luke didn’t miss the wince of pain that crossed his face. “I think I have a break in the case, Luke.” 

“You mean, the Circle case?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been working over the files and I’m pretty sure I know who is behind it. I don’t have any concrete evidence yet, but all directions point to Morgenstern.” 

Luke’s jaw hardened at the name. “Alec, we both know how dangerous this could end up. If it is him, you have to take every precaution there is and if it isn’t him, we will have to send you into witness protection because he will definitely put a hit out on you.” 

“I know, but it all makes sense. The drug users were all frequenters of his clubs who started to get there drugs from another source. The victims with hidden family backgrounds all had ties to him somehow. All of these are revenge killings for going against him,” Alec declared as he felt his anger rising. 

“Well, you have some time to mill this over. You aren’t on duty right now and it’ll be weeks before I let you go back into the field. You need to let yourself recover. I can gather some intel and send it your way. Other than that, you’re not to step foot in this precinct for another two weeks. Understood?” 

“Luke.” Alec’s jaw was tense and the frustration was obvious on his face. 

“No, Lightwood, I’m serious. I can’t have my best Sergeant going out and getting himself into a mess when he’s not at 100%. You are too valuable to lose, Alec. I think there are quite a few people who feel that way.” Luke pointed towards the front of the bullpen where Magnus and Izzy were standing with Jace and Lydia, all four laughing while in conversation. 

Alec turned to look over his shoulder and was met with Izzy staring back at him with a smile before returning to the conversation. He felt Luke place a hand on his good shoulder. 

“Alec, think about them, about her,” he said as he pointed to Izzy. “She already lost Max, she can’t lose you too. I don’t think she would recover. And him,” Luke continued, pointing at Jace this time. “You really think he could go on in this job without you. It would break Jace. And him,” Luke pointed finally on Magnus. “I know he hasn’t been around long, but it is clear that you two love each other. What would that do to him, Alec? To all of us?” 

Alec turned his head back to look at Luke in the eyes. Both of them would never admit to the few tears threatening to spill. “Thank you,” Alec whispered as Luke pulled him up on his feet. They shared a brief hug minding Alec’s shoulder before they both cleared their throats and shared a laugh. 

“Alright, you. Go, be with your family and let yourself recover. That’s an order, Sergeant.” 

Alec gave Luke a salute, “Yes, sir.” They both laughed again as Alec left Luke’s office. He walked up to the group talking and tried to readjust his sling resulting in another wave of pain. The shoulder was fine when he was resting, but it was still quite painful to move around. Magnus, of course, did not miss his wince that he tried to hide. 

“Alexander, I saw that face. We should head back to the loft so you can rest and take your medication. We can always have everyone over for lunch instead of going out,” Magnus offered as he came up beside his boyfriend and rubbed a hand along Alec’s lower back. Izzy wore a huge smile watching the interaction.

Alec was about to fight him and say that he was fine to go out, but he remembered what Luke said. He realized that he needed to let everyone else heal with him, Magnus and Izzy especially. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’m actually really sore today,” Alec admitted truthfully, adjusting his sling again with another wince. He didn’t miss the look of surprise of everyone’s face as he gave in without a fight. 

Magnus smiled softly and took Alec’s hand to lead the group out of the station. “Well, let’s head home then, darling.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Alexander, why don’t you just stay here today and we can go back to your place tomorrow when I finish the shoot?” Magnus asked while moving through his loft trying to pack his bag for work. 

“Mags, I promise you that I will be okay on my own. I love you and I appreciate how much you have done in the past two weeks. I am not trying to be stubborn, but you need to get back to work and I need to at least make sure my apartment still exists. Plus, I miss Church,” Alec replied while struggling to put his boots on. 

Magnus walked over and bent down to finish tying Alec’s boot. He moved his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek. “I love you, too and I’m not trying to smother you, I swear, but it just has been so nice to be together without interruptions and work. I understand though, you need to get your routine back, that’s part of healing. Just promise me, if you need anything, you will ask for help. You are always the thing at the front of my mind and I will worry less if I know you are okay.” 

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss into Magnus’ lips. “I promise and this isn’t me packing up and walking away. I’ve gotten pretty used to having you around, I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon. Honestly, I planned on sleeping here tonight. I just want to check in on my apartment and spend some time with Church.”

“Darling, I don’t plan on letting you get away either. I would be happy to have you tonight,” Magnus said before leaning down to kiss Alec’s hand and whispering, “every night would be perfect.” Magnus stood and felt Alec’s eyes on him, unsure if he heard the last part. “Alexander, why don’t you bring Church here tonight? I’m sure Chairman would love a friend and that way you don’t have to leave him again.” 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, thinking in the back of his mind that it sounded like he was permanently moving into Magnus’ loft after two months of dating.

“Of course, Church is important to you so that makes him important to me,” Magnus answered without a beat. He smiled as he picked up Chairman Meow from the couch and held him close. “And my sweet Chairman deserves a friend. It only makes sense that our cats will love each other as much as we love their owners.” 

Alec blushed and stood while cradling his arm. “Well, in that case, help me put on my sling so I can go get my little furball and bring him over.” 

Magnus smiled and moved to grab Alec’s sling from the coffee table. “That sounds like a great plan, love. Come here,” he said as he motioned for his boyfriend to come closer. 

\---

“Dios mio, you are all a bunch of worry-warts. I’m going to my apartment, I’m going to grab some different clothes, and I’m going to get Church. It’s not like I’m leaving the country or something,” Alec complained into the phone at his sister. 

“Hermano, could you at least consider it from our perspective? The last time you were alone, what happened?” Izzy cut back with a worried voice. 

Alec sighed and made his way up to the elevator in his apartment building. “Isabelle, I get it, I do and I’m sorry for scaring you guys, but I’m okay. I can handle being on my own for a few hours.”

Izzy let out a deep exhale and paused for a few seconds. “I know, big brother, I trust you, but I just need you to see how important you are. I need you, okay?”

“I know, Iz, we need each other,” Alec said as he held the phone between his ear and good shoulder while unlocking his apartment door. He walked in and moved around looking for Church. Alec looked up and froze when he saw a person sitting in his living room. “I love you, Isabelle. So much.” 

“Te quiero mucho, hermano,” Izzy answered before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

Alec stepped farther into his living room and set his bag down. He silently cursed to himself as he thought about his gun in the safe by the door. “Hello, Captain Lightwood, oh excuse me, it’s Sergeant, isn’t it? Such a pleasure to finally see you again, I do hope you remember me.”

Alec moved his thumb over his work phone and activated his ‘SOS’ signal before replying. “Of course I remember Mr. Morgenstern, to what do I owe the pleasure?”


	26. Chapter 26

“Herondale, Branwell, my office, now!” Luke called through the station startling the two detectives. 

Jace jumped up and all but ran to Luke’s office. His Captain isn’t one to yell so it must be serious for him to be this worked up. 

“Sit, now. We need to talk. This doesn’t go outside of this room until we figure what is going on and I need to you both to keep your heads on straight,” Luke declared as he pulled something up on his tablet. 

“Cap, what’s going on?” Lydia questioned as she sat down right away following orders. Jace lingered behind her unsure of his actions. 

Luke massaged his brow and his jaw was pulled tight. “Listen, I just received a signal from one of our officers. Dispatch contacted me that the SOS was received 17 minutes ago.”

“Okay, what do you need us to do? Is it one of our undercovers?” Jace asked curiously, confused as to why he and Lydia would be called into this. 

“The officer who called the SOS, it was Sergeant Lightwood...Alec called the SOS from his apartment,” Luke said in a worried yet calm voice. Lydia gasped as Jace stood up and paced the room with his hands in his hair. “The patrol sent by dispatch found his apartment empty with his personal phone and bag present. No signs of forced entry or exit. Alec went willingly as it was probably in his best interest, but we all know Alec would never accidentally send off a distress signal.”

Lydia was the first to recover and spoke up, “is dispatch still able to track his signal through his work phone? I mean, he must have it with him if it wasn’t found at his place.” 

“I have IT working on it, but it appears as the last ping we have is from his apartment building. I don’t know if it was shut off or destroyed, but we don’t have a current location on him.” 

“Morgenstern, it has to be,” Jace said suddenly, his voice watery but strong. 

Luke looked at him in agreement leaving Lydia confused. “Morgenstern as in Valentine Morgenstern?” Both men nodded in response. “What the hell would he want with Alec? Wasn’t his ex-wife shooting Alec enough?!”

Jace went to Luke for permission before telling Lydia. “Alec has been working on a case privately, Max’s case specifically. He believes Morgenstern is responsible for a number of murders and it is clear that Alec has been targeted lately. We think the Morgenstern’s are after him for revenge from the death of their son. He was in Alec’s unit overseas and apparently, Robert and Valentine go way back and have history too. Alec was going to try to make an arrest after he came back from recovering his shoulder.”

Lydia looked between them both speechless. After a few seconds, she shook her head and stood up. “Okay, so what do we do from here? There is no way in hell I’m letting anything happen to Alec so how do we find him?”

Luke turned his tablet around to face Jace and Lydia. “We find Morgenstern. IT is still working on tracking Alec’s phone. We send units to each of Valentine’s clubs to see if he is present. We monitor all known addresses under his name. Also, I’m going to have to put out a missing officer notice which will immediately go public so we have a few people to talk to before that happens.”

Jace turned back and looked down at his feet while pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a few deep breaths and pulled his phone out. “I’ll call them...actually, no, it will be better to do this in person. They are both working in their office today, I’ll go down there now.” 

“I’ll keep you updated. We will find him, don’t worry. They messed with the wrong family,” Luke announced before heading out into the bullpen to call out orders. 

Jace headed out to the patrol cars and hopped in one, immediately throwing on the sirens and speeding down the street. He pulled up in front of the Shadow World offices in record time. As he went through the front doors, he was met with Clary and her assistant. “Jace, what are you doing here?” Clary called out across the lobby. She walked into his arms and he held her in a tight embrace that she clearly wasn’t expecting. “What’s wrong, lovebug?”

“Where are Izzy and Magnus, I need to talk to all of you,” Jace replied, still holding her. She motioned for her assistant to leave and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the elevators. 

“Come on, they are in Magnus’ office right now. I’m sure everything is just fine,” Clary said back and squeezed his hand. He looked up at her and nodded as she pulled him down the hall.

“Brother! What are you doing here? I’ll have to tell Alec if you are playing hooky while he’s gone,” Izzy said jokingly as she got up to hug him. Jace held her tight, which again caught her and Clary off guard. “J, what’s up?”

Jace pulled back and motioned towards the chairs in Magnus’ office. “I need all three of you to sit down please. We need to talk.” 

“Jace, what is the matter?” Magnus asked worriedly before sitting in his desk chair. 

Jace wrung his hands as he paced the office. “Okay, I need you to know that we are all working on it right now and I promise, I won’t let anything happen to him. I...he….” Jace couldn’t seem to find the words as they all looked at him with waiting eyes. 

Magnus seemed to be the one who put the pieces together first. “Working on what? Why….Jace….where is Alexander?”

Jace flinched at his brother’s name. “Alec sent an SOS signal to dispatch about an hour ago. We believe he was taken from his apartment by the Morgensterns. We don’t know is current location, but we believe he is alive otherwise they wouldn’t have taken him. Luke is about to file a missing persons report so we wanted you to know before you saw it online.” 

Magnus immediately broke down into the same position and tears from the hospital. Head in his hands being comforted by Clary who also had tears in her eyes. 

Isabelle, on the other hand, flew off the couch and grabbed Jace by the shoulders. “You find him, damnit. You will find him and he will be fine. He has to be fine, J...he has to be okay….” her voice breaking as she screamed. 

Jace held her in his arms and let her cry. “I know, Iz. He will, okay? He’s strong and look at everything he has to come back for.” She nodded against his chest until he pulled away. “As much as I want to stay here with you, I have to go. I’ll be working with Luke and Lydia on this and I promise to keep you updated. I love you...all of you. Stay together and stay safe.” He patted Magnus on the shoulder and kissed Clary on the forehead before quickly making his way out of the office.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: violence, blood

Alec came to slowly, his head felt heavy as he lifted his chin from his chest. He blinked the haze away from his eyes and looked around the room to find a large, dark warehouse. As he moved his arm up to try and hold his head, he realized he was tied to a chair with his arms behind his back. A door opened somewhere behind him and the heels of dress shoes clicked on the concrete floor. 

Valentine Morgenstern suddenly came into his eyeline and walked to a table in front of Alec full of papers, syringes, and a few boxes Alec couldn’t see inside of, presumably weapons but Alec was unsure. Seemingly a torture set up like the ones he had seen overseas. Alec flinched at the memory before Valentine addressed him.

“So, Alec, quite the man you are, really. Captain in the Army Special Forces, Purple Heart recipient, Sergeant for the NYPD, highly decorated officer and a Lightwood to boot,” Valentine rattled out as he circled Alec who was tied up in a chair. Alec was holding back all of this pained expressions as his arm was bent behind his back in the rope, his shoulder pain now becoming more evident as the drugged fog cleared from his system.

“You know, I hate to break it to you, but I’m happily taken. All this flattery with get you nowhere, sugar plum,” Alec cut back with a smirk on his face as he braced for whatever hit he would receive from his attitude. As expected, an open hand crossed his face in a loud smack. A ring on said hand clearly breaking skin as Alec felt blood trickle down his cheek. 

“God, you’re just as arrogant as Robert. So many people told me that you are different from your father and I almost believed them after seeing you cry at my son’s services, but I should have known it was an act. You’re a Lightwood through and through.”

Alec’s face tightened at the comparison to his father. That is the last thing he would ever agree with even in his dying breaths. “You don’t know a damn thing about me besides whatever you read in the newspaper. I despise my father and I will never be like him.”

“Well, I guess we do agree on one thing then, Robert Lightwood is-”

“What is this about? There is no way you kidnapped an officer of the law to gossip about his dad so please, enlighten me,” Alec declared as he cut Valentine off. Another smack came to the opposite cheek, eliciting the same feeling as before. 

“Just when I think you are alright, you have to go and run your mouth,” Valentine answered with a smirk. “I can’t help but think that I have all the power here, Sergeant Lightwood so maybe you should reevaluate your choice to voice your opinion, hmm?”

Alec spit onto the floor when he felt blood on his tongue. He just nodded and waited for Valentine to continue. He knew that the endgame here was the information on the case and Alec wanted to get to the point where he would admit it. He trusted his instincts that he would leave that warehouse alive but not without the answers he wanted. 

Morgenstern started pacing in front of him, his hand reaching out to papers on a table. Alec continued to survey the room for other people or weapons, but he didn’t locate any. He was certain the door was guarded and Valentine must be armed with at least something to protect himself even though he saw no guns in the open. 

“You know, I really thought it was going to be the end of this little game when Lilith shot you. I couldn’t believe she actually went through with it, she’s been talking about it for years. She used to try to convince me to do before we got divorced, but I couldn’t have that blood on my hands so I choose your brother instead,” Valentine declared leaving Alec almost speechless. 

He couldn’t have imagined Morgenstern to just give up that information so simply, but Alec also realized then that Valentine did not plan on Alec leaving that warehouse to tell anyone of his confession. At that moment, Alec registered that he needed to fight a little harder than he was so he began moving his fingers slightly at the ropes. He found they were loosely tied, most likely because of his injured shoulder. Valentine must have assumed Alec couldn’t do much yet. 

“I must say, I thought you would have made a move sooner, but I noticed that you were finally the investigator on this case. How long have you been working on this? Really? It must be so sad to grieve all this time without knowing the killer. I mean, I know the reason my son is dead. He sitting right in front of me.” 

“You know what, fuck you. Fuck you and fuck Lilith. Our humvee exploded from a land mine and my superiors ordered me to leave Jon behind and let him die there, alone. I extracted him and carried him myself for two miles with a bleeding shoulder and a concussion. Not once did I ever consider leaving him behind. I still have nightmares to this day about not being able to save him. Jon wouldn’t want this, he was a brother to me over there. He’d be disappointed in you,” Alec spat out, red with anger. 

Alec untangled the last knot of rope and slipped his wrists out, just as Valentine was approaching him screaming, “You son of a bitch!” Alec pulled his legs from the base of the chair and kicked him in the chest. Valentine stumbled back and fell to the ground as Alec moved around him to find a weapon on the table. 

Alec fumbled through the things on the table finding a handgun in one of the boxes. He quickly found ammunition and loaded the gun before using both hands to swipe everything off the table across the room. Pain shot through his shoulder as he backed up further away from Morgenstern holding him at gunpoint. 

“What are you going to do, Lightwood? Shoot me? Without all your precious answers? You know you need me alive to solve that case for your damn family!” Valentine shouted as he searched the ground for another weapon. 

“We both know how this ends, Morgenstern. Just turn yourself in, it will be better for you.”

“Oh please, spare me your righteous justice spiel. I will be prosecuted and throw in prison without a blink of an eye if you could actually prove anything, but you can’t. I won’t talk and I know for damn sure that you don’t have any evidence!” Valentine screamed back as he grabbed two syringes and threw them at Alec who moved behind a support beam to shield himself. 

Alec peeked around the corner and went back to his position. He was breathing heavily through the searing pain ripped through his shoulder and chest from exertion, he was quickly realizing that his shoulder was no where close to healed and is probably torn back open from everything he has done in the last few minutes. “I think you are forgetting that I am a decorated war veteran and officer whose word will trample anything you try to say in court. I will have them hanging on every word when I testify and tell them everything. You and your bitch of a wife. Jon deserved better parents, that’s for damn sure.” 

Valentine looked back at Alec’s position and made the decision to try and run rather than retort since he was closer to the door. When he turned his back, Alec fired off a warning shot into the wall only inches from Morgenstern’s head causing him to stop in his tracks. Before either man could make another move, the door was kicked in and shouting voices filled the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: blood and violence

“What did I miss?” Jace asked as he rushed back into the station seeing Luke handing out vests to different team members. 

Luke tossed him a vest and pointed to a screen on the back wall of the bullpen. “IT narrowed down Alec’s location using cell towers to this five mile radius. We looked at all properties in the area that could be Valentine’s and found a warehouse in the name of a Sebastian Verlac. He is Morgenstern’s house manager at two clubs in Manhattan, Pandemonium and Alicante. There is another building, an old storage place by the water. It’s pretty much abandoned, but it has been on the market for years under Lightwood Financial.” 

“That has to be it, Luke. He would take him there as one last screw you to Robert. That’s why this is all happening,” Jace answered as he secured the vest over his chest and secured a secondary holster to his ankle. 

“I agree, I think we should take the team down to the water. It has way more meaning to Morgenstern,” Luke replied and waited for Jace’s nod. “Alright team, listen up. We are taking three units to this location. We have an officer down and we will not leave without him, understand?” 

The room was silent with agreement as Jace made the first move towards the door. He jumped in the driver’s seat and waited for Luke and Lydia to join him. As they headed down to the pier, Jace’s worry crept farther into his chest for Alec. He couldn’t do this without his brother, not just the job but life in general. He was his sounding board, his shoulder, his rock. 

He startled from his thoughts when Luke patted his shoulder from the passenger seat. “Hey, we are going to bring him home, okay? You know that Alec would never give up, we’ll find him.” Jace could only nod in response as he sped up even more while they approached the storage building. He threw the vehicle into park and hopped out to start the huddle for Luke’s briefing. 

Luke unrolled the buildings blueprint on the hood of the truck and pointed to the team routes as he talked. “Okay, listen up. We are going to split into three teams. I will lead alpha to the front doors to secure and disarm any guards, Branwell will take beta around the side to gain a vantage point from the windows, and Herondale has charlie who will enter the building from the back doors for the element of surprise. Keep your comms open and make certain of your target before taking any shots. We have an officer in there and he is the top priority.”

Jace started around the side of the building after Lydia’s team gave him the all clear. He motioned for the three officers with him to follow and surround the door. He waited for the green light from Luke before kicking in the door. “NYPD, hands where I can see them!” 

The team moved farther into the room in pairs as they searched the storage building. As they searched, they called out ‘clear’ continuously until the whole place had been filtered through. Jace lifted his radio to his mouth in disdain, “Luke, the place is empty. We were wrong, this isn’t it. He’s not here! We have to get to that warehouse!” 

“Pull back, now! Let’s go!” Luke’s voice came through as Jace sprinted through the building back to the vehicles. Lydia tossed Jace the keys as he flew to the truck, immediately jumping in and starting it up. 

Jace waited for the others to load up and smacked the steering wheel with his hands. “Damnit! Fuck!” 

“Jace! Calm down, right now! This isn’t going to do any good and you know that. Keep an even head, we will get to him. There is only one option left,” Lydia declared as she got in the backseat, equally as worried but the more clear-headed thinker.

“Yeah, if we aren’t too late,” Jace whispered as he shoved the gear shift into drive and screeched out of the gravel parking lot. 

\---

Alec’s arms relaxed when the door kicked in, assuming it was police that had found him. Much to his surprise he was met with a hooded figure holding a handgun similar to the one he had found. Valentine had ducked to the side of the room, supposedly to watch the interaction. Alec paced to the side in an attempt to make the person move farther into the room which worked. The hooded figure came towards the middle of the room where they faced each other, both with guns raised. 

“Show yourself,” Alec said in a deep voice, trying to impose on the person. He had tactical training that should give him the upper hand in a situation like this, but he is also injured and drugged so the odds weren’t looking up. 

The person charged Alec and swung towards him. Alec grunted with pain in his chest and shoulder as he blocked the hit. He took a few swings and connected with the person’s face a few times. They landed a hit to his jaw as well, reopening the cut in his cheek from the earlier hit Valentine gave him.

Alec ducked when the person threw an arm towards his head and slide his leg out to sweep their legs out from under them. On their way down, they grabbed Alec by his shoulders which elicited a yelp of pain from Alec’s throat that he couldn’t hold in. “Shit,” he muttered as he gasped for his breath.

He was thrown to the side, but he let himself roll through it and pulled back up to his feet while cradling his arm. Both of them were disarmed at some point throughout the interaction causing Alec to search the floor for his gun, but his eyes caught Valentine moving along the back of the room to try and get away. “No! Stop!” 

Alec was shoved back again as he was distracted with Valentine’s movements. He stumbled back and felt the heel of his boot kick one of their lost guns. Alec let himself fall back to the ground and moved his hand around until he found it. He raised it towards the person who had paused to hold their bleeding lip from one of Alec’s landed hits. “I won’t ask again, show yourself!”

The person wiped blood off their lip with the back of their hand and took a small stumbling step as Alec pointed the gun straight at their forehead from where he was trying to get off the ground. They lifted their hands and pulled the hood down. 

Alec felt all the air leave his chest as he saw the man in front of him. His hands started to shake as he gripped the gun tighter, anxiety filling his entire body. “Jon?”

Jonathan Morgenstern stood in front of Alec and stayed where he was, something in his eyes showed the slightest bit of concern and pain. “Hey Cap, it’s been awhile.”


	29. Chapter 29

Magnus was pacing through his loft while Isabelle sat in silence on the couch, Clary moving between the two of them trying to comfort while holding back her own tears. “This is my fault. I told him he should wait here and we could go to his apartment together after I finished the shoot, but he was adamant that he could go alone. I should’ve stayed home, I should’ve stayed with him!”

“Enough! Magnus, enough!” Isabelle suddenly yelled out. She got up and grabbed his hands to walk him back to the couch, forcing him to sit down. “This is not your fault, this is the fault of the people who took him. My big brother is stubborn and you cannot put this on yourself. Jace is going to find him and we are all going to be okay.” 

Clary sat on the other side of Magnus and held his hand while he let a few more tears fall. “He better retire after all of this,” Magnus mumbled softly bringing a watery laugh from both women. 

“Good luck, I’ve been saying that for years,” Izzy offered with a teary smile as she rested her head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m so glad he found someone who cares about him as much as I do. He’s going to be alright, Magnus. He’s Alec, he’s never let me down ever.” 

Magnus rested his head on top of hers and squeezed Clary’s hand. “Thank you, Isabelle. I believe that, I do. I just need him, I need to hold him and not let go for awhile. For the rest of my life, honestly. He’s it for me and if I lost him now-”

“Hey, stop, none of that,” Clary said suddenly, “We are not going to lose Alec. Everything is going to be just fine and then the three of us can secretly start planning your wedding until Alec proposes.”

Magnus let out a tearful chuckle and held them both closer. He took a deep breath as he tried to push down the tears. “He’s going to be okay.” 

“He’s going to be okay,” Isabelle repeated in a soft yet strong voice as she cuddled back up next to him as Clary did the same on the other side. 

\---

Alec felt his grip on the gun falter for moment when he heard Jon’s voice speaking to him and the sliver of concern in the man’s eyes. “Jon, I...I don’t understand...I went to your funeral, how?” 

“First of all, Cap, I go by Sebastian now. Jonathan Morgenstern is dead by all accounts. Why don’t you lower that gun so we can talk like real men?” 

“Real men?! You have some nerve calling yourself a real man after faking your death and causing multiple people years of emotional trauma. People who fought by your side, considered you a brother, denied orders to carry your dying body back to camp. Please tell me how you could do that and consider yourself a real man!” Alec cut back as the anxiety and rage filled his entire body.

Jon stepped back slightly and his harsh glare stuttered again with a flash of hurt. “I deserve that. I know what you did for me and you treated me with nothing but respect overseas. I cared about you too, this has been difficult for me, but I could never cross my father.” 

“Can you at least tell me how? I think I deserve that. How and why? Why the hell you would fake your death and let me carry that emotional burden for the rest of my life?!” 

“I told you, Alec! People do not cross my father and get away with it! I could never tell you what I was doing over there or that I was alive! He would have killed me like he killed your brother!” Jon screamed back while moving towards Alec who reacted by shoving him back away. 

“Don’t you dare bring my family into this. You tell me the truth now or I shoot you, right here.”

“We both know you would never do that. You hate killing people, that was the thing that almost made you leave the Army. You could never kill me, Alec,” Jon said back in a much more serious tone before, his voice sounding so similar to Valentine. 

Alec fired a warning shot inches from Jon making him jump slightly, but he didn’t back away. “The truth, now or the next one doesn’t miss.” 

Jon swallowed harshly at Alec’s stare. “If you kill me, my father kills you. I know he is waiting outside, he knows you have figured him out. You aren’t getting out of here alive, Alec, you must know that.” 

“I think you underestimate me, Jon. I have so many reasons to get out of here and arresting your father at this point is at the bottom of that list. I have people who need me much like I had a team that needed me that I took care of, I did my job over there. Please tell me why I deserve this, tell me why after everything I did for you we are standing in this room with you and your father threatening my life. That seems a little fucked up to me, Jon, honestly.” Alec stepped to the side to rest against the wall as his shoulder pain was making him weaker. He looked down to his chest and saw that his surgical incision had ripped open and was bleeding slowly. 

“You don’t understand! You don’t know him! He would torture his own child to get want he wants, he did…” Jon screamed until his voice wavered at the end. Alec took a deep breath in, half from pain, half from the shock of Jon’s words. “That’s why I was in the military, Alec. He forced me when I was eighteen to enlist and get into a mission task force led by General Malachai. He’s dirty, Alec, he works with my father. While I was over there, I was a middle man between my father and Malachai because it would be suspicious for them to talk directly. Malachai was sending back confiscated weapons and drugs to Valentine and then getting kickbacks whenever my father made a sale. They both threatened me to stay quiet.” 

Alec felt his jaw drop as he processed what Jon told him. “I..I’m so sorry, Jon. I..that’s terrible that your father did that to you, but why did you fake your death? Why didn’t you just come home and stay out of it?” 

Jon scoffed at him. “You have no idea, do you? The superiors never told you after you woke up, just like I thought. While you were in the coma recovering, information of the trade leaked on the Army side. The name Morgenstern floated around and they discovered the shipments. Malachai came up with the idea to send me home dead to cover it up, saying the whole operation was on me. He met with our team leaders to cover it up so I could still be given a real funeral for my mother, she doesn’t know about any of this.” 

“Your mother thinks you’re dead! Your grieving mother who shot me in revenge doesn’t know that you are alive, that’s disgusting, Jon,” Alec cut back out of pure anger. All he could think is that he was really shot for no reason now, all the trauma and nightmares and pain was all for nothing. He never actually let Jon die. 

“My mother is the one who shot you?! Valentine said it was a mugger when I heard about it, I had no idea,” Jon replied honestly, almost with tears in his eyes. “Alec, I’m sorry, I had no idea how much all of this hurt you.” 

“Come on, Jon, no idea. You knew how I would take your death, you knew who I was as a Captain, I was devastated. I went through years of therapy, I still am since I got shot. PTSD, nightmares, stupid vigilante shit when I was a beat cop. My family had to watch it all while mourning the murder of my little brother, which you knew about. So yeah, you probably had an idea of how I was hurting and you let your scumbag of a father continue and kidnap me. You would have let him kill me too, wouldn’t you? That was the plan, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it?!” Alec was screaming at this point, full of rage and betrayal. He had to put the gun in the waistline of his pants to use his free hand to hold his shoulder. He could feel the pain growing and he needed to stop the bleeding.

“Captain…” 

“No, you don’t get to call me that. You don’t deserve that right anymore. It’s not Captain anyway, it’s Sergeant now,” Alec declared, his voice get gravely and harsh as he spoke. He felt himself slide down the wall to exert less energy. 

“Alec, I know I’ve done some horrible things, but my father will kill me if I don’t finish what I’m supposed to,” Jon admitted with a pained look flashing across his face. 

Alec found himself speechless for a moment. “After everything with we just confessed to each other, you are still going to kill me. I guess I really never knew the real you, did I?”

“I’m sorry, Alec, I really am, but I have to do this. He will kill both of us if I don’t.”

“Can you at least give me an answer as to why?” 

“Why what? I just told you everything,” Jon asked, truthfully confused by Alec’s question. 

“Why he killed Max? If his grudge was against me and my father, why did he have to take it out on my little brother?” Alec’s voice cracked as he uttered the last words of the question. 

Jon sighed and paced a few steps. “Your father, he wanted your father to hurt the most and he thought that it had to be your brother because losing the youngest child would cause the most pain. The pain my father felt when my mother left him.” 

“I’m sorry, he had to take Max’s life because he was a bad husband. How the hell does that even come close to making sense?!” Alec yelled back with as much strength as he could.

“The reason Valentine and Robert have such a horrible history is because my mother is your father’s mistress. That is why my parents are divorced. They covered it up as pain from losing me, but that is the true reason and killing your brother was my father’s revenge.” 

Alec had never been so angry in all of his life. After everything else his father had done, nothing made him more upset than finding out he not only cheated on Maryse, but he was the cause of Max’s death. “You have to let me live, Jon. I have to tell my family, I have to tell my mother! You cannot tell me that and expect to lay here and die!”

Jon’s demeanor immediately became harsh and angry at that. “Well, Captain, I guess you will have to kill me twice to walk out of here then.” 

Alec took a deep breath and steadied himself against the wall. He reached behind his back and pulled out the gun and watched as Jon did the same. Moving as quick as he could, he fired a shot into the room with the last of his standing energy and slumped back against the wall. He was certain he wasn’t hit, but he wasn’t sure if he got a shot off either. 

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked down and Alec saw Luke and Jace running in with a SWAT team clearing the room. “NYPD, hands in the air!” 

Alec looked to the side and saw Jon there with a shot in his thigh. He felt a breath of relief leave his chest seeing the wound wasn’t fatal but still disarming. “Jace!” he called when he saw his brother running around the room looking for him. 

“Alec, talk to me! Are you injured?! Were you hit?” Jace rattled out as he came up to stop and knelt beside Alec. 

“I’m good, J, no gunshots. I just reopened my shoulder. I’ve been bleeding for awhile, but I’ll be fine, I swear.” 

“Oh thank God,” Jace whispered as he leaned his forehead against Alec’s good shoulder. “Let’s get you out of here, brother. We can call Magnus and Izzy on the way.” 

“Sounds great,” Alec answered back as Jace and Luke helped him stand. 

Luke patted his back once he was standing again as they led him out of the building into an ambulance. “I’m so glad you’re alright, kid. I’ll see you at the hospital, don’t do anything crazy this time.” 

Alec laughed as he gave Luke a salute after Jace helped him lay back on the stretcher. “Yes sir, I think I’ve had enough crazy to last me a lifetime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not quite at the end of this fic, but things are going to get much more fluffy and less stressful from here on out. Also expect a time jump at some point in the near future! Thanks for sticking with me!


	30. Chapter 30

Izzy paced Magnus’ kitchen while staring at her phone next to Clary’s on the counter. Magnus had been sitting on the couch for the entire evening with Clary talking and keeping his mind off of the waiting as best as they could. Magnus’ head snapped up when he heard a phone ringing in the kitchen and Izzy call for them to come in. 

“It’s Jace,” Izzy whispered as Magnus came to hold her hand, Clary going to her other side. She took a deep breath in and swiped to answer the call, putting it on speaker. 

Izzy suddenly couldn’t find her voice so Clary spoke up for her while Magnus put an arm around her in comfort. “Hi lovebug,” Clary said in a shaky voice, trying to stay calm for Izzy who was ready to collapse. 

“Hey babe, are you with Izzy and Magnus?” Jace asked in a tone that Clary found reassuring but wouldn’t get her hopes up until she heard her brother-in-law was alright. 

“Y-Yeah, we’re h-here, J,” Izzy said, lacking all of her typical Izzy confidence. She tried to take another breath, but it sounded more like a choked sob. “Is he-did you-”

“Hermana, breathe, I’m here. I’m okay, Iz, I promise,” Alec’s voice said through the phone, his voice sounding a little tired but strong. Izzy tucked her face into Magnus’ shoulder and cried in relief, overwhelmed by her emotions. Magnus held her and shared a tearful smile with Clary over Izzy’s head. Alec’s voice came through again startling them. “Izzy? Mags?” 

“Yes, darling, I’m here. I’ve got Isabelle, don’t worry,” Magnus replied receiving a sigh of relief from both brothers on the other end. Magnus heard voices in the background saying things about vitals and blood. “Alexander, are you in an ambulance? Are you sure you are alright?” 

“Yeah, but I promise I’m okay. I just reopened my shoulder incision so they have to stitch it back up. Jace sent Luke to pick you three up, he will bring you to the hospital. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Alec answered while Jace’s voice was muffled in the background. 

Magnus felt Izzy lift her head from his chest. “Okay, big brother,” Izzy said soundly as she exchanged goodbyes with Alec and squeezed Magnus’ hand that she was still holding. 

\---

Luke barely had time put the car in park before they were all jumping out of the vehicle to get into the emergency room. Izzy reached the desk first asking for her brother and the nurse directed them down the hall to his room. When they walked in, Jace was in the back of the room on his phone and Alec was sitting at the end of the hospital with his legs hanging off trying to adjust his new sling. 

Alec let out a sigh of relief seeing his family come in, Izzy and Magnus walking straight into him. He let Izzy cry into his good shoulder as Magnus sat next to his injured side and rested his forehead against Alec’s temple. Clary went to Jace and held him tight as they both were still shaken from having to be the strong ones during the whole situation. 

Magnus took a few more deep breaths and then pressed his lips to Alec’s temple. When he pulled away, he motioned for Alec to take care of his sister with a nod of his head to show Alec that he was alright. Alec mouthed ‘I love you’ before shifting to let his sister rest against his chest, her tears still steadily falling. “Iz, please just breathe. I’m right here, it’s okay,” Alec whispered after he kissed her forehead. 

“But you weren’t and I didn’t know if you would be and it was like when you were d-deployed but w-worse and I can’t l-lose y-you-”

“Hey, hey, relax,” Alec rushed out as Izzy’s words kept getting faster and more sob-like. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but I promise I will always do whatever I can to come back.” 

Izzy shook her head as if she couldn’t deal with his words and refused to look up at him and accept what he was saying. Alec tried to pull away slightly to make eye contact, but Izzy whined and leaned back into his chest. “Isabelle, mírame, por favor,” he said a little more sternly. 

Alec waited for her to look up at him before continuing. “Dame la mano.” Izzy leaned back and extended her hand towards Alec’s shakily. “Hermana, te quiero hasta la luna vuelta. Siempre.” 

Izzy took another shaky breath as her tears stopped falling. “Te quiero también, hermano.” She sat back a little easier on the bed and finally looked around the room at everyone else. She saw Clary crying into Jace’s shoulder while Jace laughed quietly into her hair. “Are you laughing at us for crying, J? Seriously?” Izzy asked, immediately on the offensive. Alec tightened his grip to try and comfort her. 

“Of course not, Iz. I’m laughing at Clary for crying,” Jace said with a light tone, clearly trying to bring the mood back up. He nudged Clary who continued to hide her face. “Tell them why you are crying, babe.” 

Clary look up with a small smile on her face while she flicked Jace’s ear. “I can’t understand what you guys are saying, but I know whatever Alec said was really sweet so it made me emotional on top of everything else,” she huffed out making everyone laugh. 

Alec got up off the bed and walked towards Jace and Clary with his good arm extended. “Come here, Red,” Alec said with smile making Clary bounce into his embrace.

Clary squeezed him tight for a second and then walked over to Izzy and took her hand. “Okay, I texted Simon on the way over and he’s going to be here soon. Why don’t we go wait for him?” She looked back up at Alec with a smirk as she herded Izzy and Jace out leaving Alec alone with Magnus. 

After a few beats of silence, Magnus walked straight to Alec and hid his face in Alec’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist. Magnus let out a shaky exhale and then looked up at Alec. “Luke said they have Valentine in custody and that the other guy is in surgery,” Magnus said flatly to let Alec know of the update he was clearly needing. 

A relieved sigh came from Alec’s chest and his shoulders lost some tension at hearing the two men were detained. “God, I love you,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair with a small laugh. 

Magnus went up on his toes to press a lingering kiss to Alec’s lip. “I love you too, thank you for coming back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirame, por favor - look at me, please  
> Dame la mano - give me your hand  
> Te quiero hasta la luna vuelta. Siempre - I love you to the moon and back. Always


	31. Chapter 31

After a month of recovering at Magnus’ loft, Alec’s family still found it difficult to let him venture out on his own. Between Magnus, Isabelle, and Maryse, Alec found little alone time which he’ll admit, he found endearing but was now reaching the point of smothering. 

“Mags, please, babe. It’s only three days, you have to stop putting you work aside,” Alec almost whined at this point. They had been arguing about a business trip that Magnus wanted to send his assistant on so he could stay home with Alec. 

“Alexander, you are barely a month out from your shoulder injury and you still struggle to do things one handed. I can’t leave you knowing you might not be able to care for yourself.”

Alec rolled his eyes with a small huff. “Okay, come on now. I know I am still in the sling, but I am getting along just fine. I cooked dinner last night and I made the bed this morning. I can handle three days and you know it.” 

Magnus crossed the kitchen and walked beside Alec to take his hand in his own. He looked down and played with the fingers of Alec’s good hand. “Maybe I can’t,” Magnus said softly. 

“Magnus…” Alec sighed as he moved his arm around Magnus’ shoulders to hug him. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander, but I can’t help the way I feel. I cannot leave without feeling like I will come back to our apartment broken into and you missing or hurt or….”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Alec comforted while pressing kisses into Magnus forehead and temple. “I know it must be hard to go through that. I can’t imagine what it would have done to me if you were hurt, but I can’t let you give up your life because of what happened to me.” 

Magnus’ head snapped up so he could look up at Alec in surprise. “Alexander, I hate to break this to you, but you are apart of my life, a part that I have no intention of giving up. I also am by no means giving anything up to care for you. Actually, being able to stay with you and take a break from work has made me happier than I’ve been in a long time. I’m sure you have been feeling smothered and a little overwhelmed by the constant flow of people around you, but it has been helping us all put this behind us. You have, in no way, been a burden to any of us. You have probably been dealing with this the best.” 

Alec was caught between adoration and surprise in his eyes. He was left speechless for a few seconds as he truly did not know how to reply to Magnus’ confession. “I love you,” he decided on in the end. 

“I love you too, darling. So does that mean I get to skip my trip and stay home with you?” Magnus asked with a flutter of his eyelashes. 

“Nope, you are going, especially now. You need to go and get back into work. Magnus, we have to get back to our regular lives in order for it to be fully behind us. I’ve had to put years of experiences overseas away to come back home and I know the kind of memories you’ve pushed aside from your childhood so we can do this. We just have to take that step,” Alec replied while running his hand up and down Magnus’ back soothingly. 

Magnus shifted up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. He exhaled and let his head rest against Alec’s. “I’ll never understand your ability to see the reason in every situation.” 

“It’s a gift, so I’ve been told,” Alec replied with a shrug and a smirk. 

“One of many,” Magnus said back with a matching smirk and a wink. They both laughed before Alec got caught up in thought, pulling his focus for a moment. He blinked back to Magnus and offered him a shy smile. “Where did you just go in that beautiful brain of yours? You looked like you were overthinking something, another one of your gifts.” 

After a few seconds, “You said our,” Alec said bluntly leaving Magnus confused. “Earlier, you said when you come back to our apartment. You said our.” 

“Oh. I guess I did,” Magnus replied with a hint of an uncharacteristic blush making Alec smile. 

“It’s okay, I know I have been here for nearly two months now recovering so it makes sense. I’m sorry to impose on you for that long.” 

“Alexander, do I really have to go back through everything I said before? I told you, I want you here and I’m happy. I’d like to think we are both happy honestly.” 

Alec looked around the loft to see his things scattered around. His jacket by the door, their two coffee mugs on the counter, his book on the end table, photos of him and his family that have slowly made their way up on the walls and shelves. “I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been, even after everything that has happened.” 

Magnus tightened his grip around Alec’s waist and waited for their eyes to meet back up. “I know it hasn’t been that long, but why don’t you just stay? I think it would be way too much work to let you go back to your apartment now and you have been paying rent for an empty place anyway. And think about the kids, darling. Chairman and Church would be devastated if they had to separate now.” 

“Well when you put it that way, we have to think of what’s best for the children,” Alec replied with a wide grin. Magnus smiled back up at him and gave him another kiss. “Why don’t I pack up my place with Jace and my mother while you and Izzy are in Chicago?” 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, my love.” 

\---

“Alec, what is the plan with your furniture?” Jace asked as he wrapped up pictures from Alec’s bookshelf. 

“I think I’ll just donate it all to a veteran friendly housing project. I have another month to get stuff out of here so I set up a moving company to get it out,” he answered as he went through dishes in the kitchen. “Or maybe I’ll just round up some people at the precinct to help.” 

Jace stopped packing at the mention of the precinct and walked into the kitchen. “Speaking of the precinct…” 

“I told you, I promise I will comply with Luke’s orders and I will stay off for another month. I swear, I haven’t touched a file since before everything went down.” 

“No, I actually need to talk to you about something,” Jace said, much more serious than he typically ever is. “John, Lydia’s husband, called me the other day. He works security in the offices attached to Clary’s building and he said that the security team working for Magnus is not so great. They have been having issues for awhile with leadership and protocol.” 

Alec nodded and he set down the plates he was wrapping up. “Okay, do you want me to talk to Magnus about finding a new company? I mean, I would prefer something safer knowing three of our people are in that building almost everyday.” 

Jace smiled at Alec’s words. “Well, I’ve been thinking actually. Remember when we were kids and Izzy used to pretend she was famous so we would act like her bodyguards?” 

“Of course, AJ Security. We used to make fake ear pieces out of pipe cleaners and filled out background checks in crayon,” Alec answered with a grin as he recalled the memory. 

“What if we made AJ Security more than craft supplies and pretend missions?” Jace asked.

“Wait, Jace, you mean…”

“We both have in enough time on the force to retire, you especially. Would it really be so bad to work in the same building as them? Plus, you have more than enough training to run a security company and I can help on the finance side with a little help from Mom. We could start out with the two of us and we could work with Magnus on all the new hires once they get rid of the current company. You have done your civic duty, Alec. You’ve served your country, you’ve served your city. It’s time to do something for you.” 

Alec looked away from Jace around his apartment that was nearly empty at this point. He could completely start fresh. He was moving in with his boyfriend, he was actually taking time off from work, he was making the most progress he’s ever made with his therapist, he was finally completely happy with everything going on in his life. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think that is the best idea you’ve ever had.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Alexander, do you have any plans this Friday?” Magnus called from the bedroom as Alec was cooking breakfast.

“Mags, when do I ever have plans?” Alec laughed back. He knew Magnus was about to ask for something he thought the answer would be no. “What do you have in mind, babe?”

Magnus came out of the bedroom now dressed for his day at work. He had started going back after a very emotional talk with Alec following his Chicago trip. Magnus walked to the counter to pour their coffee while Alec still maneuvered the eggs to plates with one hand. “Well, my friends have been complaining that I am hiding you away in my ‘lair’ as they call it. We usually have dinner on Friday nights when Cat and Tessa are both off work, but the dinners have been put on hold recently with everything going on.”

“Magnus, you should have said something before. They could have at least come over here, I know they are like your family,” Alec replied, his focus on breakfast completely gone at this point. “Do you normally go out or do you want to have them over here? We can cook or order in, whatever you want to do.” 

“God, why are you so perfect?” Magnus sighed as he moved to tuck himself into Alec’s chest. Alec laughed and kissed his temple. Magnus pulled back slightly and looked up at him. “I will warn you, though, Ragnor is a complete smartass and Tessa is very motherly. You already know Cat so that’s not a big deal, but Raphael is-”

“Raphael as in foster care brother and most important person ever Raphael,” Alec said worriedly. 

“Darling, you have nothing to worry about. Raphael is very stoic and intense, but he loves all of us deeply. He really can be a sweetheart if he’s comfortable with you, which I'm sure he will get there with you,” Magnus comforted. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek and moved away from him to take their plates to the table. “Now, come eat with me before I head off to work.”

\---

Magnus had just put Alec’s sling around his neck to start putting it on when the buzzer went off. “Go, I can try and get this on,” Alec said as he nudged Magnus out of the bedroom. Alec heard voices distantly from the front door saying their hellos. He struggled a little longer with his sling and gave up once his shoulder was starting to get sore and he was making no progress. “Mags?”

Magnus turned his head away from the group coming into the kitchen towards the bedroom to see Alec walking into the room cradling his arm. That was Alec’s sign that his arm hurt too much to hang at his side meaning he could really use his sling in the proper place. He was about to move to go help his boyfriend when Catarina’s voice cut him off. “Here Alec, let me help,” she said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Cat. I can’t believe I’ve finally met my match with this stupid thing. I have yet to get it on by myself,” Alec replied with a chuckle making Cat laugh as well. 

“Whoa, wait, you let Cat meet him without us?! That is so not fair,” Tessa complained at seeing their interaction. 

Magnus waved his hand in their direction. “Actually, Alexander and Catarina knew each other before I knew him which truly is a shame in my book. They met at the hospital.” 

“Oh, so this whole dramatic injury thing has happened before then, that’s good to know,” Raphael threw in sarcastically making Alec flinch back slightly, only noticed by Cat because she was still adjusting his sling. 

“Raphael Santiago! I told you to be nice,” Cat scolded him. “Alec is a volunteer leader at my hospital for the veterans group and has helped a lot of people,” she declared with a sympathetic smile for Alec. 

“That’s wonderful, I had no idea that Magnus was hiding such a gem from us,” Ragnor added before Raphael could comment again. “So, did you serve before your were a cop? I assume you have some type of connection if you are regular with the veteran program.” 

“Uh, yeah, I was in the Army,” Alec answered shyly as he and Cat went to find seats in the dining room where everyone had settled while she helped him. 

Cat rolled her eyes at his answer, a similar reaction coming from Magnus. “I am guessing you are being modest with that answer based off of their reactions,” Tessa commented while pointing her fork between Magnus and Cat. 

Alec just shrugged, “I don’t usually talk about that much. People tend to find the topic uncomfortable,” he answered honestly. 

“Well, there is rarely a topic we won’t discuss so please don’t be afraid to share. Tell us about your careers, I’m sure we can take it,” Ragnor offered with a smile. 

Magnus patted Alec’s hand resting on the table as a sign of support as he knew Alec wasn’t one to talk about himself outside of his family. He decided he was ready to start talking about himself more because Magnus has really brought himself out of his shell along with therapy.

“Okay then, I did two tours in Afghanistan with Army Special Forces on a Joint Task Force. I was an officer of the Alpha company, 2nd battalion. I decommissioned a few months into my third tour due to severe injuries sustained on a company patrol. My little brother was murdered about six months after I’d come home so I joined the police academy with my adopted brother the day after his funeral. I tested directly into the detective program so I was only a beat cop for a few months. I ranked up to Sergeant earlier this year after I led the operation that helped the DEA infiltrate the United Blood Nation gang in the Upper East Side. And now, I’m recovering after this whole Morgenstern ordeal...so yeah, that’s me.” 

Ragnor, Tessa, and Cat all sat in stunned silence hearing Alec’s very summarized back story. Magnus held his in support but didn’t really know what to say either. Shockingly, Raphael was the one to speak. “Well damn, Magnus, it’s about time you found a good one.” 

Alec smiled at Raphael and nodded his head out of appreciation which was reciprocated. “So, tell me about you guys,” Alec said as he reached out and poured the wine for everyone. 

\---

Later on, after dinner was eaten and many drinks, they had moved to the living room and conversation was flowing. Alec fit into their group like he was their missing piece and surprisingly to everyone, he got along with Raphael the best. “So, Raphael, what do you do?”

“I figured Magnus would have told you,” Raphael said with a mock glare directed towards Magnus who was successfully the most wine drunk and all but sitting on Alec’s lap. “I co-own Shadow World with him. I am pretty much the silent owner though. I handle the background details like finances and security.” 

“When you have time, I’d love to talk to you about that,” Alec said as he shifted Magnus to adjust his shoulder. “I have some ideas about your security.”

“Oh here we go. Alexander has some strong feelings about us having better security. Apparently his sources have told him our security company isn’t so great,” Magnus rambled, gesturing wildly and almost smacking Alec in the process while everyone laughed at him. 

Alec smiled and reached his hand up to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Well, excuse me for wanting my family to be safe. I’d be beside myself if anything happened to you or Iz or Clary.” 

Magnus looked at him with a wide smile before tucking his head into Alec’s neck. Alec looked back to see the other four smiling back at him. He chuckled softly when he felt Magnus’ sleepy exhale on his neck meaning he was pretty much knocked out for the night. “What?” he asked when they were all still staring at him. 

“You called him your family,” Cat said with a heartfelt expression. 

“Well yeah because he is. I love him,” Alec replied strongly with a hint of almost anger at the assumption that they didn’t want him to use the term family. 

Cat looked between the other three before turning back to Alec except Raphael was the one who answered. “Thank you.”


	33. Chapter 33

Alec walked through the door and called out when he heard dishes clanking around in the kitchen. “Magnus?” he questioned because his boyfriend was not supposed to be home from work for another couple hours. 

Much to his surprise, he was met with his boyfriend in comfy clothes and his glasses which is not what he left the house in today. “Hey there gorgeous, welcome home.” 

“Why are you home from work already? Is everything okay, are you sick?” Alec rambled out, instantly concerned for Magnus who laughed in response. 

“I’m fine, darling. I just knew that you had your evaluation this morning so I wanted to be home to get the good news or bad news. I know this is a big deal for you,” Magnus replied calmly. 

Alec had his 10 week post-op evaluation this morning with his physical therapist and his surgeon. They were deciding if he was ready to remove the sling and get back to work as his recovery has not exactly been perfect. “Thank you,” Alec said with a genuine smile. 

“So how did it go? What did the doctor say?” Magnus asked as he took Alec’s hand to lead them to the couch. 

Alec’s smile faltered slightly as he sat facing Magnus. “Turns out when I reopened the incision, it pretty much set me back to the beginning of recovery again so I still have another month of the sling at least. They said it’s safer this way so I don’t tear anything or cause it to bleed again. They don’t want me back at work yet because my environment is considered high risk even desk duty.” 

Magnus gave Alec a sad smile and reached out to run his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I’m sorry, baby, I know that’s not what you were hoping for.” He leaned over a pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. 

“It’s okay, I went to talk to Luke after my appointment and he wasn’t going to let me back until after Christmas anyway. He said I’ve earned a break,” Alec told him, effectively leaving out the part where he met with Raphael about office security as well. 

“Well, I’d have to agree with that, darling.” Magnus shifted slightly to help Alec take his coat off which he realized he still had on. While they were maneuvering Alec’s coat and sling, Magnus thought of another thing they had to talk about. “Alexander, speaking of Christmas, what is the plan for the holidays?” 

“I’ve actually been thinking about this. What about having Christmas here? We can have everyone come here that way we won’t have to plan multiple days and I would like for our families to spend more time together,” Alec answered.

“I love the way you think,” Magnus replied with another kiss. “Now, I know you didn’t get the news you wanted today so why don’t we relax for awhile. We have a few hours until your family comes over for dinner. How about a movie and a cuddle on the couch?”

Alec smiled and moved to unbuckle his sling before he laid down on the couch. “I think we are both full of great ideas, Mags.”

\---

Jace knocked on Luke’s office door and waited for his Captain to look up at him and Alec waiting. “Uh oh, what have you done now?” Luke joked when he saw the brothers standing together. 

“Hey, we aren’t that bad. We keep things exciting around here,” Jace cut back with a smile as he and Alec walked in to sit down. 

“So what brings you two here? Not that I don’t appreciate a visit every now and then, but this feels like more than a social visit,” Luke prompted, mainly looking at Alec who had been quiet. 

Alec looked between Jace and Luke while taking in a deep breath. “I'm going to retire. I filled out the paperwork this morning.” 

Luke looked at him with wide eyes, not in surprise but more out of respect. “As you deserve,” he replied before turning to Jace. “So what are you two going to do after this? There’s no way you could do nothing, you’d both go insane.” 

“Wait, how did you-”

“Jace, there is no way you would stay without Alec here. You have both been through more than any man should. It makes sense for you to retire together.” Luke smiled at Alec and then turned back to Jace as his smile morphed into a smirk. “And who the hell could I possibly put you with, Herondale? Without Alec to reign you in, this would be a madhouse.” 

Alec threw his head back laughing as Jace pretended to pout. After they both calmed, Alec reached out to shake Luke’s hand. “Thank you, Luke, for everything. I don’t think I could have made it through without you.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Lightwood. It’s what you do for family.”

“Would you like to come to Christmas at my place? Magnus and I are hosting the entire family, we’d be happy to have you. Clary and Simon will already be there and you can bring Maia,” Alec offered with a genuine smile. 

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you,” Luke replied, a little stunned at the offer. They had always been close in the workplace but never family holiday close even if he was Clary’s pseudo-stepfather. 

“Like you said, family.” Alec looked over at Jace and nodded. “We have a surprise for the family at Christmas that you are now in on so it stays between us. No one knows that Jace and I are retiring yet, we are announcing it at Christmas. I have worked it out with Magnus’ business partner that Jace and I will be running security for their company.” 

Luke smiled at them both. “Well now I definitely have to come to see this unfold.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Alexander, please, our family will be here in 30 minutes. Just let me put it on!” Magnus called out, anxiety running high at wanting this day to go perfectly. He hadn’t hosted a party in a while, he hadn’t hosted a family holiday ever. 

“I don’t need it, I am so tired of this thing! It’s Christmas and I don’t want to be tied up in this dumb sling anymore,” Alec whined. It had felt like he had been in the sling for years and he was tired of it. The doctors weren’t reevaluating until mid-January now because he nearly tore a muscle in physical therapy. 

Magnus sighed and took a breath realizing that they weren’t upset with each other, more Alec’s injury being out of their control. “I know, love, but this is how you will heal properly. I would hate for something to happen today and you get set back again.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry for getting all worked up,” Alec replied leaning forward to kiss Magnus who then buckled Alec’s sling in place. 

“You have nothing to apologize for and I don’t want you to worry about us. I know that your frustration is that you feel like you are doing as much as you normally do. I love you no matter what and I will be the first to say that having you with me and knowing you are safe is wonderful, darling. I’ll be honest, I am not particularly looking forward to you going back to work even though I know you want to,” Magnus declared as he stole another kiss. 

Alec smiled and thought about how excited he was to give his family the news about his job. He really thought this decision would be harder on him, but he couldn’t wait. “I know, but don’t worry about that today. And I love you too.” 

Magnus grinned up at him and patted his cheek. “Now let’s put all this on hold, everyone will be here soon and I haven’t even started on the table setting.” Magnus turned and hurried out of the bedroom to start setting up the dining room. 

\---

Magnus clapped his hands as everyone chatted in their living room showing gifts and thanking others. “Well, that was the last one!”

Alec had gotten up and slipped out of the room a few minutes ago to ‘use the restroom’ and had just come back with an envelope in his hand. “Actually, there’s one more,” he announced as he came back in the room. Jace, Luke, and Raphael turned to him with knowing smiles while everyone else look a little confused. 

“Oh, alright then, darling. Go ahead,” Magnus answered as he stood in his same spot next to the tree. He watched Alec extend his hand for him to take the envelope. 

“It’s for you, Mags. Well, it’s sort of for everyone, but I want you to read it.” Alec sent him a warm smile and Magnus took the envelope. 

“Mijo? What’s this about?” Maryse asked from her spot next to Isabelle. Although the circumstance was not ideal, everything that had happened with Alec had rekindled their mother-daughter relationship especially with Robert showing zero support during it all.

Alec smiled at her and shook his head. “You’ll see, Mama. I’m sure you and Iz will be happy.”

Izzy and Magnus sent him a confused look. It was rare for something to happen with Alec that those two didn’t know about. “Go ahead, Mags. Read it out loud.” 

Magnus nodded and opened the envelope to pull out the letter inside. “The police department and citizens of New York City extend great thanks and appreciation to Sergeant Alexander Gideon Lightwood and his partner, Detective Jonathan Christopher Herondale for their dedicated service to our city,” he read from the first line. 

“Oh, Jace got in on the award this time. You’re moving up, bro,” Izzy threw in making everyone laugh. 

“Just wait, Iz, there’s more,” Jace said with a smirk, motioning for Magnus to continue. 

Magnus quickly looked at Alec with a smile before continuing. “It is with great honor that we recognize the-” Magnus stopped with a gasp and threw is hand over his mouth, tears gathering in his waterline. He looked up at Alec who just smiled back at him and nodded while the family watched with a mix of confusion and concern. “I-It is with great honor we recognize the r-retirement of these two loyal and deserving o-officers.” 

“What?!” Izzy yelled as she jumped off the couch and ran straight into Alec’s open arm. “Oh my God, you are actually retiring! Gracias, hermano!” Her happy tears quickly soaked into his shirt as he held her. Their position was mirrored by Jace and Clary who was equally as excited. 

“A-Alexander…” Magnus said softly as he more shocked than anything. Obviously he was ecstatic that his boyfriend would no longer be running into gun fights and danger, but he couldn’t help but think that Alec was giving it up for him. 

“Hang on, there’s actually more,” Jace announced causing Magnus to huff an exasperated sigh bringing a laugh from everyone. 

Magnus gestured towards them with wide eyes. “Are your family holidays always this emotional because I’m about to have a heart attack?” Alec laughed loudly as he moved from Izzy to Magnus. 

“Just one more thing, I promise,” Alec answered with a smile. He moved his eyes to Raphael who looked between Alec and Jace. 

Raphael then looked at Magnus. “So, I told you were are getting a new security company at the start of the year.”

“Yes, I remember. AJ Security or something like that,” Magnus replied with more confusion as Isabelle gasped from somewhere behind him. 

Raphael laughed as he lifted his hand. “A,” he said as he pointed to Alec, “J,” he added as he moved his gesture towards Jace, “security. They start next week.” 

After multiple hugs and tear-filled expressions, they finally settled down and talked for a few more hours. Another round a drinks was offered until the family cleared out leaving Alec and Magnus and the quiet hum of Christmas music floating through the loft. 

Magnus moved to wrap his arms around Alec who was putting up polaroids on the fridge that had been taken on the instant camera that Izzy gifted Magnus. Alec leaned back and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “Alexander, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, babe,” Alec answered as he turned to lean back against the counter and hold Magnus into his chest. 

“Please tell me you didn’t give up your life for me,” Magnus said softly as he looked up at Alec with a sad expression. 

“That’s not a question,” Alec quipped back while running his hand up and down Magnus’ back.

Magnus huffed out a breath that made Alec’s hair bounce on his forehead. “Alexander, I’m serious, service, your job has always been the biggest part of your life and you gave it up. I can’t help but think you felt that you had to do that for me.” 

“First of all, the biggest part of my life has always been my family which you are apart of so I don’t know why you are worried about that. Secondly, I recall a certain someone telling me that I was apart of his life that he wasn’t giving up awhile ago so I’m confused why I can’t feel the same. And thirdly, yes, I did this for you and Izzy and my mother and Jace and the rest of our family and myself.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant and-”

“But,” Alec cut him off with a smile. “I no way am I giving up my life. I’ve put years into service and I don’t regret it. I also don’t regret stepping away from it because yes, while all of that was my life, I was always doing something for other people.”

Magnus tried to offer a small smile. “Aren’t you still doing this for other people, darling? I just need to know if this is what you want for your life.”

“Magnus, I want this. 100%, entirely want this. I love you and I want to have it all with you. The home, the family, the wins and losses, the love, the whole thing. This is the start of that. I know we live together and you would have been fine with me staying on the force, but I’m ready to take the next step in my life. That step means my life becomes our life. And our life involves me having a better, safer job that is normal hours so I can enjoy it with you.” 

Magnus sniffled and wiped away tears from under his eyes. “I love you so much,” he whispered as he hid his face into Alec’s chest. After a few moments, he pulled back and pressed a strong kiss to Alec’s lips. “I can’t wait to work together. Thank you for choosing that as your next career move, darling.” 

“Well, I have to make sure you are safe, babe. You are my top priority,” Alec replied with a smile. 

Magnus moved back in to hug him tighter and press a kiss to his collarbone. “My hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A preview of the sequel, Our Life, coming soon. :)
> 
> “Come on, Mags, wake up! It’s our first day of work together!” Alec announced cheerily as he walked back into their bedroom with two coffee mugs. 
> 
> Magnus rolled over and hid his face in the pillow. “Shh, Alexander, I’m sleeping.” 
> 
> “Babe, you have got to get up or we will be late. It’s my first day as head of security and I will not start it off by being late.” 
> 
> “Darling, you’re so loud,” Magnus whined. 
> 
> “I’ll leave without you,” Alec said sternly as he sat beside Magnus on the bed and kissed his forehead. 
> 
> “You would never, you love me too much,” Magnus said with a smile while his eyes were still closed. 
> 
> Alec laughed and leaned down to give Magnus a kiss on the lips. “As you love me so I know you can’t stay mad at me if I do this,” Alec said as he pulled back the covers and moved to place Magnus’ coffee on the bathroom counter so he would have to get up to get it. 
> 
> Magnus groaned and sat up slowly. “You are an evil man. I request payment for this torture.” 
> 
> “How’s this for payment?” Alec asked as he moved back to the bed and pulled Magnus into a long, lingering kiss. 
> 
> Magnus pulled away and swiped his thumb over his lip as he got up. “That’ll work.”
> 
> “I thought so, now let’s go,” Alec said as he smacked Magnus’ butt before going to finish cooking breakfast. Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked into the bathroom. He was happy to be woken up early for the first time in his life and he knew this was the life he was meant to have.


End file.
